


Paper Planes

by TheOffAdventurer (mynightmarestays)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Cancer, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/TheOffAdventurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia "The Coyote" Tate is the star track at Beacon Hills and lucked out to have Lydia has her girlfriend. But after a month of pain in her leg, they don't get good news and the two of them and their friends struggle to accept the reality of what's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Optimist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this fic was made for Malia Appreciation Week. And I do plan to make this angsty if you like it but there will be cute little fluff moments in it for some happy moments (mostly to help Malia's emotional help in the fic). The chapter titles will be various songs and after a few chapters, I'm make a 8track playlist of the songs that inspired the chapter titles.

Derek sat in the waiting room, hoping to hear the test results soon. Malia had been complaining about her leg bothering her for the past couple months. Everyone figured she had over-worked her legs from practicing for Track. She loved to run and would run three times a day. In the morning, for track practice and then before she went to bed. Lydia couldn’t even get her stop when she stayed at her house. He looked up and saw a doctor heading over to her.

“Are you Mr. Tate?” He asked.

“No. I’m Malia’s cousin. Her father couldn’t make it so I brought her. Is everything okay?” Derek asked.

“Well we took a x-ray and then a CAT scan and we noticed some abnormalities in her leg. They look like there’s some tumors. We want to do a biopsy as soon as possible. We may have to cut into her leg for it.” He said.

Derek looked scared. He rubbed his neck. “Then you figure out what’s going on from there right?” He asked.

“Of course. It could be begin and Malia won’t have to worry about future surgery beside from removing the tumors. But on the chance it’s cancer, she might have to be here awhile.” He said.

“So to a degree, her track career is over. Shit.” Derek turned a bit.

“With physical therapy, she can run again. But it’s something we will come to if it comes to it. We haven’t told Malia about it, figuring you would like to tell her.”

“Yeah. When do you want to do the biopsy?”

“We have a spot for in the morning. We want to do this as soon as possible. We would admit her tonight. We know it’s last minute but-”

“No it’s fine. I’ll tell her then call her girlfriend to come over with some stuff. She won’t be happy with this being done last minute. Where is she?” Derek asked.

“Room 17. When you’re done, let a nurse know she’s ready to be checked in.” He said before he left.

Derek stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to tell Malia “The Coyote” Tate she might not be able to run for a long time because they have to cut into her leg. How there is the chance it could be cancer and she would have to stay in the hospital for a while. He knew this was going to kill her no matter how he said it. Blunt, sugar coated, or cleverly, it was going to kill her. He took a deep breathe in and headed to the door.

He knocked before he came in and saw Malia putting back on her clothes. She wanted out. And Derek was going to kill the mood. Malia looked back at him as she put on her shirt. She gave him a look.

“What did the doctor say?” She said.

Derek sighed. “We have to talk about that.”

* * *

Lydia walked through the halls of the hospital with Malia’s track bag with some clothes and hygiene products in it. She would have given her a book but she knew Malia wouldn’t touch it. Malia wouldn’t read anything for class. She would have to give her the cliff notes on anything. She even had to tutor her so she could stay on the Track team.

She found the room and went in. Malia was in the bed, wearing the gown, and messing with the IV in her arm. Derek was sitting in the chair in the room. He had to be here since the appointment. Lydia slowly knocked on the door and quickly Malia turned to the red head and smiled.

“Hey.” She said as Lydia came in.

“Hey. Derek, have you been here all day?” Lydia asked coming in.

“Yeah. Peter’s not going to show up and I couldn’t let her stay by herself.” He said as Lydia put the bag to the side.

She came over to sit on the bed with Malia which made the famous Coyote happy. And strangely enough, Malia liked being called Coyote by Malia. It started as a Track nickname because she had so much speed, Finstock started to say she was a Coyote. But for Lydia, whenever she called Malia that, it was different because it wasn’t a glory name. It was a personal name. Malia pulled Lydia in and kissed her on the head.

“How you doing?” Lydia asked softly.

“Worried a bit. And hungry. They won’t let me eat.” Malia spoke grumply.

Lydia chuckled. “They don’t want you to throw up with the anesthesia in your system. What time are they doing the biopsy?” Lydia asked as she ran a hand through Malia’s hair. It wasn’t long ago her hair went past her chest but then she cut it to her shoulder. It was more fitting and didn’t look like a mess when Lydia ran her fingers in her hair afterwards.

“Nine in the morning. Are you going to be here when I wake up?” Malia looked up at her. Lydia gave her comforting smile which caused a returned smile to form.

“Yeah. Mom’s not expecting me to show up to school tomorrow so I can be here. The others will give me the notes and Scott will come tomorrow with whatever school work you miss.” Lydia said which caused a groan to escape from Malia.

“Malia, you still have to do your school work to stay on the track team.” Derek said.

“But I have to go through physical therapy to get back to my running speed. And that can take months.” Malia groaned. Lydia kissed her on the head.

“And you’ll get there my little Coyote.” she said softly which caused Malia to smile even more.

“Peter will pay for you to have the best care while you’re here.” Derek said.

“Yet he won’t show his face.” Malia looked at her cousin which caused him to frown a bit.

“I know but he has his strange method of care.” Derek said.

“Strange? Derek, she lives with you because he’s never around.” Lydia said.

“But he still pays for her stuff. That’s his way of caring for her.” Derek said.

“Can we stop talking about him? Please?” Malia looked at the two. They both sighed a bit and nodded their heads in agreement. Malia then looked at Lydia.

“How long are you going to stay here for?” Malia asked.

“Till ten so I can go home and sleep and be here in the morning waiting. But I did bring you some clothes if they will let you change into them and some hygiene products like toothpaste and your brush because they will give you soap and shampoo to use. But you’re brush and some hair ties are in there too.” Malia smiled and gave her a kiss.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Welcome.” Lydia said.

* * *

Lydia and Derek sat in the waiting room. Derek didn’t look different from what he wore yesterday which made Lydia suggest that he was actually worried for Malia he stayed awake and didn’t bother changing. While Lydia looked more basic and simple which was something she rarely did. She had on basicly skinny jeans and one of Malia’s track shirts she ‘borrowed’ all the time with tennis shoes. Her jacket was beside her as her hair was down and flat. Nothing was done to it. She had also spent the time sketching in her notebook. It was also at the same time a worried habit she had.

It had been a couple of hours and they knew that the surgery was still going on. That made Lydia worry. She put her pencil down and looked at Derek. He pretty much stayed leaned forward with his chin resting in his hand the second she got there.

“Derek?” She said which got his attention and looked at her.

“What’s taking them so long? It was a simple biopsy right?” She asked.

“Yeah. It’s been like two hours since her name went onto the surgery. I’m going to go ask.” Derek got up and headed to the nurse station when they saw Melissa McCall come out. She gave the two a smiled.

“For Malia?” She asked.

“Yeah. Do you know what’s taking them so long?” He asked. Lydia got up and came over to them.

“Yeah. She started to freak out before they took her back and fought some of the staff. Then once they got her calmed down, it took a bit for the asthenia to kick in because she had a high metabolism. She’s just finished up in surgery and I ask to come out and tell you.” She said.

“You helped with the surgery?” Lydia asked.

“When she started to freak out, I came in to calm her down and they asked me to go in with her when they saw she knew me.” Melissa said.

“Thanks. I think that might have helped her some. Do you know when we can see her?” Derek said.

“Give us fifteen minutes before we can let you back there. We just need to make sure she’s stable and everything is okay.” Melissa said.

“Alright. Thanks.” Derek said. Melissa gave them a smile before she headed back.

It was close to a half an hour before Melissa came out to get them. They followed her to the section Malia was in and saw her looking around groggily. It was like a newborn taking in the sights. The two couldn’t help but to grin. Lydia came over and pulled a seat up. When Malia saw Lydia, she had a giant smile on her face.

“Hey Lydia! Are you here to be my nurse?” She said in a cheery tone. Lydia couldn’t help but to laugh.

“They gave you alot didn’t they?” She asked.

“I don’t know. But I feel really good! Can we have sex?” Lydia started to blush which caused Derek to laugh.

“Um, no sweetie. Not with the fact you just had surgery. And I don’t think Miss McCall would like that if we did it.” Lydia said with her face matching her hair.

“Aw. Can we make out?” Malia asked.

“No sweetie. You need to rest. Later.” Malia held up her pinky.

“Pinky promise?” She said. Lydia smiled and wrapped her pinky around Malia’s.

“Pinky Promise.” Lydia said.

“Good. And I’m gonna hold you to it.” Malia said. Lydia smiled and brushed the hair ot of Malia’s face.

“Alright. Now you need to rest alright?” Lydia said.

“Okay. Will you be here when I wake up?” Malia said.

“Yeah I will. Don’t worry.” Lydia got up and kissed her on the head.

“Good cause if you’re not, I’ll come after you.” Malia said.

“Alright.” Malia nodded her head and then she saw Derek.

“Derek! Can I have a hug?” She asked with a smile. Derek looked at Melissa.

“Can we get her like this more often please?” He asked.

“No. Biopsy results should be here in a couple of days. We’ll send her home most likely tomorrow morning and then she rest at home for a day then she can go back to school but on crutches.” Melissa said.

“Luckily we each have a class with her so we can help her out with traveling.” Lydia said.

“That works. Now you two go eat something. You’ve been here since crack of dawn. I’ll let you know when we move her back to her room.” Melissa said.

“Alright. We’ll be back Malia. Just going to the caf.” Derek said. Malia nodded her head as Lydia got up and started to walk out with Derek.


	2. Fear and Loathing

Lydia carried Malia’s tray to the table as she hobbled along behind her. The two spent most of yesterday of her learning how to walk on the crutches. Malia almost threw them across the room and wanted to walk on her leg. But the second she put it down and felt the pain, she was more willing to work on it. She was still struggling but was working on it.

They came over and Liam got up and took the tray from Lydia as Stiles pulled out a chair for Malia. Lydia gave Liam a smile as she put her tray down and took the crutches. Malia gently set herself down. Stiles looked at her and smiled.

“How you feeling today?” He asked.

“My leg is in pain. That’s all I’m going to feel.” Malia said. She looked and saw Liam sitting there.

“Where’s Kira and Why is he here?” Malia asked.

“Malia, be nice to Liam.” Lydia said.

“So? Why is he here and not Kira?” Malia asked.

“Kira’s taking a test right now. She was sick yesterday. And so she’s making up a test.” Stiles said.

“Then why is he here?” Malia asked.

“Because I have a open invention from Scott to join you guys.” Liam said.

“Plus having the team to get along is important. And he’s a friend.” Scott said.

“Whatever.” Malia said. Liam adjusted in his seat.

“So clearly the surgery went well. When do you find out the results? Cause we all want to know as well.” Stiles said.

“Haven’t heard anything yet. They will call Derek and tell him first. Then Derek will tell me.” Malia said.

“Then she’ll tell me and I’ll tell your guys.” Lydia said.

“Good. We all worried when Lydia told us you were having a biopsy. Because we have no idea what the result would be.” Stiles said.

“Well I’m still waiting to hear from it.” She said as Kira hurried over. She gave Malia a smile as she sat down beside Scott.

“How are you doing?” She asked.

“Pain.” Malia said. Lydia looked at her.

“That’s her answer for the whole day.” Lydia said.

“Oh well that makes sense. Finstock is already asking when she’ll be back on the track.” Kira said.

“I have to have physical therapy because they removed some of the tumors so my muscles got damaged too.” Malia said.

“Shit. How long?” Liam asked.

“Three months.” Malia said.

“Might be six till she can run again. But The Coyote will run again. Don’t worry.” Lydia kissed Malia on the cheek which made her smile.

“I’m pretty sure everyone wants you to get better.” Scott said. Malia nodded her head and looked at Lydia. It was clear that it was mostly was Lydia wanted her to be better because she worried about her.

* * *

The two girls sat on the bed as Lydia replaced the bandage. Malia had to look away from the cut because of the blood and stitches. Lydia didn’t blame her. It was nasty to look at. Once she was done, Lydia kissed her girlfriend’s knee and looked up at her.

“Done.” She said. Malia smiled and reached out. She pulled Lydia to her with a kiss following it. The two smile.

“Thanks.” Malia said.

“Your welcome. And once you’re leg is all nice and healed, the two of us won’t be leaving the bedroom for a while.” Lydia smirked which caused Malia to grinned. They kissed again before Lydia got off the bed.

“Come on. Let’s get some food.” Lydia said.

Malia grabbed her crutches and got off the bed. She followed Lydia out of the bed room. They came out and saw Derek was at the counter, his hands held out and holding onto it. He looked up and saw the two. Slowly he lowered his head back down. Malia arched an eyebrow as she watch him start to walk away from them as they got close. She quickly turned and watched him sit down on the couch. Lydia watched the cousins carefully as Malia approached the eldest.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She asked. Derek looked at her as Lydia watched.

“What?”

“What’s wrong? You’re acting a bit strange. Like you didn’t even greet us and you atleast always greet Lydia.” She said.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” He said as he coughed a little and turned. Malia’s brow furrowed.

“Don’t lie to me Derek. Did they call about my leg?” She said. Lydia stopped. Derek took a deep breathe in before he looked at her.

“We...we have to go back in.” He said. Lydia’s heart stop as Malia stared at him.

“...When?” She asked.

“Tomorrow morning at ten. You won’t be going to school.” Derek said.

“Can Lydia come?”

“Not this time. Family only. No offense Lydia.” Derek said.

“None taken.” Lydia said. Derek looked at Malia.

“You can call her with the results tomorrow…” Malia glupped.

She knew if they had to go back, it wasn’t good. Hell they cut open her leg, took blood, ran x-rays and CAT scans on her. and if she had to go back, there was no way she would be stable to even call Lydia. She nodded her head.

“Alright. Lydia’s staying the night.” Malia said.

“No.”

“She’s stay-”

“Malia, It’s okay.” Lydia went over to her and put her hands on Malia’s shoulder. Malia looked at her.

“No. I want you here. I want you here!” She said in a panic manner.

“Hey,” Lydia put her hands on Malia’s face, “It’s going to be okay. I’ll be waiting by my phone to hear from you tomorrow and once I’m out, I’ll come right over. I’ll stay till ten like usual and we’ll see each other tomorrow. It’s going to be okay.” Malia looked down and Lydia could see she was scared. Lydia pulled her head down and kissed her on the head.

“Alright.” Malia said.

“Now, let’s eat something and watch something or cuddle. Whatever you want to do. Sound like a plan?” Lydia said.

Malia nodded her head. “Yeah.”

* * *

Malia and Derek sat in the room, waiting. Malia was on the examination table with her leg propped up while Derek was in the chair off to the side. The door open and the two were hoping it was Melissa or a doctor but Peter walked in. Malia gave him a cold shoulder as Derek looked at him. Their father-daughter relationship wasn’t the greatest hence why Malia lived with Derek. He closed the door behind him.

“Why is he here?” Malia asked.

“I called him. Figure he would like to know the results since he is paying for it.” Derek said.

“I don’t want him here.” The girl looked at her estranged father.

“You never want me to show up to your track events but I still do cause he makes me. As for now since you’re still under my insurance and it’s my money paying for your medical bills, I’m going to show up. I take it they haven’t come yet with the results.” He looked at Derek again.

“No. Might as well claim the corner and wait.” Derek said.

“Well this family treats me wonderfully.” He said as he moved into the corner. It was a couple of minute later when Melissa came in. She was a bit shock to see Peter there.

“Hello there Melissa.” He said.

“Peter. It’s surprising you’re here.” She said.

“Well my daughter’s health is important to me.” He said. Malia looked at the nurse.

“I’m still on his insurance.” She said.

“Makes sense. So...we have your test results…” The tone dropped in her voice. Malia noticed she didn’t even want to talk about it.

“...What is it?” Malia asked as she gripped the table a bit.

Melissa was hesitate. She was the one telling her the results because she knew and she was most likely the only person who would respond positively towards her. She opened the file and looked at Malia once she saw it.

“The test came back positive. The tumors in your leg are cancerous. It’s osteosarcoma. And it hasn’t spread which is a good thing.” The color fell from Malia’s face as well as Peter and Derek’s. Malia started to fight back the tears.

“Wh-what does it mean?” She asked.

“Means you’ll have to go back into surgery to have them removed. And go through Chemotherapy and Radiation treatment. I can ask to be your nurse doing it so you have someone there you know.” Melissa asked.

“What about her track career?” Derek asked knowing that would be big question for them all.

“If they can save the limb, with physical therapy, she can be back to running in half a year.” Melissa said.

“Wait, if? What do you mean if?” Peter walked over to them. Melissa sighed and pulled out a x-ray scan and put it up on a light board. She turned it on and they all saw the white spots that was near the bone.

“There is more than one tumor Malia. They are going to try and save your leg so they don’t have to amputee it because that is the last case scenario.” She said. Derek was lost for words and Peter looked like he wanted to punch something. Malia got off the table and took her crutches and left the room.

 

 


	3. Jet Pack Blues

Lydia came onto the track field, looking for Malia. Derek called her and told her they got the new and he told her. She knew Malia wasn’t taking it well. No one would after what she was told. Lydia wasn’t taking it well. She burst into tears while on the phone with Derek. As of right now, she was the only one outside the Hale family and beside Melissa to know. Lydia looked around and couldn’t see her until she heard a thumping sound.

She walked until she found the source of it. Malia was sitting in a chair throwing one of the Lacrosse balls at the wall with a stick. She leaned against the wall as she watched Malia. She knew she wanted to join the team a couple of times, well more Finstock did after seeing her play it with Stiles, Scott, and Kira. She was thinking about it. She practiced more with the three.

Lydia walked over as Malia catches the ball. She wrapped her arms around her neck, putting her face into her neck. She started to cry and Malia held onto her. She wasn’t able to cry. She felt the tears cover her neck. Malia directed Lydia to her lap and held onto as she cried. After a bit, Lydia lifted her head up and Malia wiped away her tears.

“I thought I was the one who’s supposed to cry.” Malia said.

“I know. I’m worried. Do you know what type?” Lydia asked. She shook her head no.

“Miss McCall just told me that they might have to amputate it. I’m not going to be able to run anymore…” Her voice trailed off as her head lowered. Lydia lifted her head.

“Sweetie, they will give you a prosthetic leg if it comes to that. You’ll run again, I promise.” Malia looked up at her.

“It’s not going to be the same.”

“I know. It’s going to be rough on everyone with this. But we’ll get through this. I’m going to stay by your side during this whole ordeal.” Lydia started to tear up.

Malia pulled her in and kissed her. She broke the kiss and held there for a second. “What if I don’t want you to be there? Not to see me suffer.” She asked.

“If you’re trying to break up with me, that’s not going to happen. I’m staying by you during your chemo sessions and physical therapy.” Lydia said. Malia nodded her head as Lydia kissed her on the head. She brushed her hair out of her face.

“Now, I have to take you back to the hospital. They wanted to check on your stitches and all and talk to you about the chemo methods. Peter and Derek wanted you to have a say in your treatment.” Lydia said.

“What’s there to say?” She asked.

“If you want to stay in the hospital or at home. Because they may have to do aggressive chemotherapy if it’s as bad as Derek says. You’ll have to stay in bed.” She said.

“...what would you do?” Malia looked up at Lydia. Lydia sighed.

“Personally I would rather stay in my own bed but I think being in the hospital is a safer bet incase the chemo starts giving you the negative effect quickly and hard, they can treat you faster. Plus then I know you’re safe. It’s not that I don’t trust Derek ,which I do, I just want to know you’re somewhere that will take care of you.” Lydia bit her bottom lip. Malia nodded her head.

“Alright.” She said. Lydia pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the side of the head.

* * *

Lydia sat in the lunch room, watching her phone hoping it would go off with a text from Derek saying Malia was finished with the doctor. Peter wanted her to get a second opinion that it was indeed cancer in her leg. He wouldn’t even let Derek or Malia speak about treatment though once he left, the cousins talked with Melissa and an pediatric oncologist about her options. They told her they would have to wait a couple of weeks before they could bring Malia back in for treatment and surgery. Scott and Kira saw Lydia and took a seat down beside her.

“Hey Lydia, how are you doing?” Scott asked softly. Lydia looked at him.

“Best I can. Malia doesn’t really want me to worry too much when that’s all I can do.” She said.

“Do they know what type of cancer she has?” Kira asked.

“At Beacon, they’re saying its osteosarcoma. Bone cancer but it spread to her muscles some so it might be Stage II. It’s not early because it’s spread some but they think it won’t spread anymore.” Lydia sighed a bit. Scott and Kira had a look of heartbreak on their faces. Scott gulped a bit.

“How Malia handling it?” He asked.

“I don’t know. She’s doesn’t want to talk about it. I think it’s killing her inside she can’t run because it’s part of who she is. I found her the day they told her, that’s all she worried about. I think she’s trying to hide it.” She said.

“Well Malia is strong in general. She might be hiding it for your sake. I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what she’s doing. It’s clear she’s able to mask her emotions cause we didn’t know she liked you until she asked you out.” Scott said.

“But when she’s around Lydia, she shows her emotions though.” Kira said.

“Yeah.” Scott said.

“It’s different though. She could die from this. It could pop up in her lungs and her chances to live are cut to 30%. Right now she has a high chance of survival but I’m scared.” Lydia started to tear up. Scott reached over and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine. Well all know Malia’s going to beat this,” He let her go and looked at her, “She’s the Coyote remember?” He said with a smile. Lydia smiled a bit.  
“Yeah.” She said.

“And we can still double date. Bring in food and movies to relive Malia of the boredom. And I think she would like it if she could still be treated as normal too.” Kira said.

“I think she would like that. She might try to get out of the hospital if she can.” Lydia said.

“You have an idea when she will go in to start treatment and everything?” Scott asked.

“A couple of weeks hopefully. They want to get her in and on treatment as soon as possible but they are letting Peter get his second opinion. Because no one wants to piss him off.” Lydia said.

“Yeah. Makes sense. But it might prove it’s not cancer but who knows.” Scott said as Malia came in. She took a seat and the three were a bit surprised she was here. Malia put her bag on the table and looked at them.

“What?” She asked.

“You’re supposed to be at the doctor’s for a second opinion.” Lydia said.

“It was at nine this morning. I’ve been here since ten.” She said.

“And you don’t have your crutches.” Scott said.

“I don’t feel the pain and the doctor cleared me to walk without them.” She said.

“Well, did you get it the result?” Lydia asked as she took ahold of Malia’s hand.

“Yeah. It’s cancer. I go into the hospital Thursday in two weeks. They want to do surgery and see how much of my leg they save. If they can’t, they will amputee it. Then I’ll have to go through chemotherapy and physical therapy. I’m living in the hospital for up over a year. Derek and Peter want me to stay there and I’m going to hate it.” Malia sighed. She felt Lydia squeeze her hand and rubbed the top of her hand.

“Shit. That sucks.” Scott said.

“Yeah. And I don’t want to be stuck there.” Malia said.

“Well you’ll have all of us and we will come and make sure you don’t go insane. I’ll even decorate it for you too. Make it homey for you.” Lydia said with a smile. Malia smiled a bit.

“Thanks.” She said.

“And maybe my mother will see if she can be assigned as your nurse so there is a comfort level for you.” Scott said.

“Could she do that?” Kira asked.

“Yeah. She would be there for basic care like checking your meds, making sure your comfortable and checking up on you. You don’t have to specialize in cancer to be a nurse there. Well it wouldn’t hurt to know. But I can see if my mom can.” Scott said.

“That would be great of her.” Lydia said.

“Well she had to go in when I had the biopsy cause I attacked the doctor.” Malia said. The couple looked at Malia as Lydia smirked.

“She ended up helping calming her down.” Lydia said.

“I’m kinda of not surprised.” Kira said which caused Lydia and Scott to smiled. Malia leaned back in her chair.

 

 


	4. White Sparrows

Malia sat in the bed, in her sweatpants and a Sex Pistols tee shirt, as Melissa set up her IVs. The others were still in school and Derek had to take care of some things so Malia was by herself. She didn’t want to deal with Peter who magically became overprotective. She had a bag of stuff already with her but Stiles and Lydia were going to come by with a couple of more things. Lydia would have decorated the room already but they were trying to get clearance to let her do so because she was going to be there for so long.

She watched Melissa setting everything up. She knew Melissa wouldn’t be able to stay long because she had to take care of other patients in the hospital. Her head turned and she looked at the clock. It was only noon. She groaned as Melissa smirked.

“Did you bring anything for entertainment like your laptop?” She asked.

“...I left it at Lydia’s.” She said. Melissa chuckled.

“Well I can get you a book to read if you want.” Melissa said as she finished up.

“I don’t like to read.” Malia looked at her.

“You might want to start reading. You got your iPod?”

“That’s in my bag.” Melissa nodded her head and went over to it. She opened the bag and pulled it out. She handed it to her as she walked to the door.

“When Stiles and Lydia come, I’ll send them straight here.” She said.

“Thank you.” She said as she put her headphones on. She lied down on bed and closed her eyes.

She felt being shaked and jolted up. She jerked out the headphone out and saw Lydia over her. Malia took a breathe in as she put her hand over her face. She heard Stiles start laughing and she glared at him. Then she saw Liam holding something too. Malia didn’t feel like questioning why he was here. She leaned back as Lydia smiled.

“You fell asleep sweetie.” She said. Malia looked at her.

“No I wasn’t. I feel into a zone.” She said.

“You were snoring a bit.” Liam said. Malia rolled her eyes.

“So we brought you some more clothes and your laptop figuring you would want that. Plus your iPod dock. And Liam grabbed something you might be happy to have.” Stiles said as Liam came over. He held up a framed vinyl of Green Day’s dookie that was autographed by the members.

“Figure for now you would want something from your bedroom here for now. Until Lydia gets the green light. We asked Miss McCall and she says it was okay to hang up and we picked up command strip to put it up. Just tell me where.” Liam said with a slight smile. Malia couldn’t help but to smile.

“By the window.” She said. Liam nodded his head and got started to put it up. Lydia smiled and kissed her on the head.

“What do you say?” She said which cause Malia to smirk.

“Thanks Liam.” Malia said. Liam looked at her and smiled.

“Welcome.” He said as Stiles started to pull out some stuff and set it up.

Lydia took the clothes and went over to the dresser. She put the clothes in and noticed the bag brought. She smiled as she grabbed it. It was surprising Malia brought her own bag. She would mostly wait for Lydia to bring her stuff because she would forget something and Lydia would have to bring it to her. Thankfully the two had the same idea. A couple pair of jeans, shorts, and sweatpants with alot of t-shirts. Though Lydia packed some of her tanks and button ups too. And some beanies for she started to lose her hair. Then the typical underwear, bras, and socks.

She finished up and went back over to Malia and sat on the bed. She felt Malia take ahold of her hand and smiled. Liam got the framed vinyl up and gave Malia a smile.

“There we go. It’s up.” He said.

“Thank you.” Malia said.

“Your welcome.” Liam said as he took a seat. Stiles plugged in her laptop and put it on the end table.

“Done. Everythings done.” Stiles said.

“Thanks.” Malia said.

“No Problem. So what’s first, surgery or chemo?” Stiles asked.

“Surgery. They are going to get as many tumors out that they can before they make the choice to amputate my leg.” Malia’s voice broke alittle. It still scared her that she might have to lose her leg. Lydia gave her a small squeeze.

“Hey it’s going to be fine. If you lose your leg, they will give you a prosthetic leg for running. They make them now.” Malia looked at Stiles as he spoke.

“It’s going to take a while before I can run again.” Malia said.

“But they can make you one so you can run. That’s the point I’m making.” He said.

“We get it Stiles.” Lydia said. Stiles nodded his head.

“Alright. Liam, let’s wait in the lobby and let them have some alone time.” Stiles said. Liam nodded his head and followed the older boy out. Lydia smiled and looked at Malia.

“What are you doing about school?” She asked which caused Malia to groan. Lydia chuckled.

“Seriously. What is your plan because after you go through physical therapy and can run again at school?” Lydia asked.

“...Derek said I don’t have to worry about school while doing my treatment. So most likely, when you start college, I’ll be back in high school.” Malia said.

“And I’ll be here waiting for you. I’ll just go to community until you graduate and then the two of us will go to college. After graduation, I’ll get us a place together.” Lydia said.

“But don’t you want to go to grad school?” Malia asked.

“Yeah but I’m going to wait for you. I’ll make it back for your track meets too. Don’t worry. I’ll be here.” She kissed her on the head. Malia smiled.

“Good.” Malia said. Lydia leaned down and kissed her. She pulled back and looked at her.

“You got a cleaning didn’t you?” Malia grinned a bit.

“Peter made me to. Cause the chemo side effects can cause mouth sores. So Peter wanted me to have a updated dental records in case something happen.” She said.

“Makes sense. When is your surgery so I can come here the night before?” She asked.

“They schelde it for Saturday because Melissa told them you guys would end up coming and waiting for me to get out.” She said.

“Yeah. By the way, Scott told me he was going to get the lacrosse team to do something to support you and Finstock said he could. I have no idea because he won’t tell me anything. But he will let me know to tell you.” Lydia said.

“Alright.” Malia took ahold of Lydia hand before she brought it up and kissed it.

Lydia smiled and kissed her on the lips. She could feel Malia’s hands slid into her hair and held on. She mounted her and started to kiss her even more. All Malia could do was grin. She held onto Lydia as she kissed her. Her heart picking up pace and not even hearing the heart monitor going off. She felt Lydia’s hips start to grin on her which made her heart beat faster. Melissa and some other nurses ran in and froze seeing the girls making out. She coughed and the two stopped and looked at her as the other nurses left.

“Yeah, you made her heart speed up to the fact we thought she was crashing.” Melissa said, giving them a look. Lydia blushed as Malia grinned sheepishly.

“Can’t promise that won’t happen again.” Malia said.

“Let’s hope next time I hear it go off it’s you two making-out and not your heart crashing.” Melissa said before she left. Malia laughed and pulled Lydia in for a kiss.

 

 


	5. The Remedy

Lydia sat in front of her computer, waiting for the call from Allison. Melissa told Lydia to head home before the surgery tomorrow and rest. She after texting Allison, she said she was going to video chat with her when she got home. She knew it was late in the night for Allison but she didn’t care. She heard the Skype ringtone and she answered it. She smiled as Allison came into view. Last year she moved to France because of her father’s job. She didn’t get a chance to really hang out with Malia but the two would Skype chat with Allison so she would get to know her. Allison was in her pjs with her hair pulled back and buds in. The brunette gave her a smile.

“Howdy there.” Allison said as Lydia smiled.

“Hey, how’s France?” Lydia asked.

“Ce est merveilleux si elle aspire sans avoir mes amis ici.” Allison smirked which caused Lydia to smile.

“You need to practice your french I take it?” Lydia asked.

“Always. I’ve been here a year and I still suck cause I don’t have you to tutor me.” Allison said.

“Yet I take Latin. Are you going to fly out a visit at some point?”

“Maybe during Christmas break Dad will let me. And that’s like in a couple of months.”

Lydia grinned. “That works. And you can crash at my house.”

“That will save me money. So should we clearly talk about the subject that I know that has you worried through your text?” Allison asked. Lydia sighed.

“Yeah. Her surgery is tomorrow morning. I’m going to go in early to help her get ready for it. The other’s are going to show up too while she there.” Lydia ran a hand through her hair.

“Are they going to take her leg?” Allison asked.

“...We don’t know. They will go in and see if they can remove it but I’ve seen the scans. Miss McCall let me see them when I was with Derek one day. I don’t think they will be able to.” Lydia frowned as well as Allison.

“She’s not taking it well is she?” She looked at her best friend and could tell she was fighting back the tears.

She’s seen that look often, especially when the two would watch sappy movies together. Even after some of the fights she had with Malia, though they would make-up quickly after Lydia would talk to Allison and she would bring Malia into their calls and make them talk out. But she understood her best friend. She wished she could pull her in for a hug but being half across the world made that hard.

“No. She won’t be able to run and I know the second she sees she her leg is gone, she’s going to scream and cry. And I can’t make it better for her.” She had tears roll down her face. When she felt them on her cheek, she wiped them away.

“I know. But be there for her. Be her anchor. She’s going to need that.” Allison said. Lydia nodded her head.

“Yeah.” She said.

“It’s going to get better. Trust me. As long as you’re there beside Malia, she’s going to get through it. And you will too being there with her.” Allison said.

“It’s going to be hard.”

“I know that sweetie. But you can do it. Don’t worry.” Lydia nodded her head.

* * *

They all showed up and were in the living room. Even Peter was there which surprised them all. Lydia and Derek were close to each other, trying to tell the other it was going to be okay. The two seemed the most worry where Peter had to be hiding it. They had been there for a couple of hours and it seemed hopeful. Stiles and Scott were coming in and out with food and drinks for everyone.

It was another hour before Melissa came out. She didn’t look like she had good news on her mind. They all stood up and came over to her. She took a deep breathe in.

“...We had to amputate the leg above the knee. They couldn’t graft the bone to save it. She’s in recovery right now and we already tired her down because we know she’s not going to take it well.” She said.

“Shit.” Peter said as Lydia and Derek started to look bad. Stiles looked over and pulled Lydia into a hug, knowing it was needed.

“So is she going to start physical therapy soon?” Scott asked.

“When she’s ready, yes. She’s going to need therapy session because we know she’s going into a depression. Peter, they are going to want to talk to you about it.” Melissa said. Peter nodded his head.

“Of course. She’s going to get what she needs.” He said. Lydia let go of Stiles and looked at Melissa.

“Can I go in there and wait for her to wake up?” She asked.

“Yeah, if Lydia told her, she might take it better.” Derek said.

“Please let Lydia be the one.” Peter said which surprised everyone. Melissa took a breathe in.

“Sure. But only her for now.” Melissa said.

She started to head back to the recovery section and Lydia followed her. She had to prepare herself to see the stump. It was going to be hard on her but harder on Malia. Though Lydia would need to be the strong one. She had to be.

Melissa brought her to where Malia was and Lydia felt the tears seeing the missing leg. S;he covered her mouth. She needed to fight the tears. She went over to the chair and could she Malia’s wrist tied to the bed. After how she acted before going into surgery last time, it’s not a surprise she wasn’t going to take this well. Lydia sat down and stayed still till Malia woke up.

She was taking everything in and then saw Lydia. She wanted to reach out but felt her hand stop from the strap. She looked down and then she saw it. They took it. She started to cry and Lydia looked at her. She placed her hands gently on her face and started to comfort her.

“Hey, sweetie, it’s going to be fine.”

“They took it. They told me they were going to save it.” She cried. She tried to get up but couldn’t.

“Malia. Look at me, if you start getting angry and trash around, they will sedate you. Please calm down.” Lydia said in a soft yet firm voice. Malia looked at her as she cried. Lydia wrapped her arms around her neck, letting her cry into her.

“It’s going to be okay. Don’t worry.” Lydia said as she kissed her on the head.

“I can’t run anymore.” She cried.

“You will. Trust me. You’re the Coyote, you’ll run again. Trust me.” She said. Malia nodded her head, wanting to hold her girlfriend.

 

 


	6. A Song to Come Home To

Derek walked into Peter’s loft. Since the surgery, he knew Peter hadn’t been doing well. He found out they had to amputate his daughter’s leg. He hadn’t gone to see Malia or even answer his calls. Just paid the bills. He closed the door and spotted Peter on the couch with a couple of bottles surrounding him. Derek sighed and walked over to his uncle.

“Are you really drinking away your feelings?” He picked up a bottle. Bourbon. He was a bit surprised Peter wasn’t drinking his high price wine. Peter looked at his nephew.

“What else am I suppose to do? My daughter has cancer and lost her leg.” Peter spoke with a slight slur in his voice.

“I don’t know, actually see your daughter and support her? Hell Cora is flying out to see how she’s doing. Lydia’s there everyday and I’m there every other day. Plus the team is there to see her. But within the two weeks after her surgery, her father hasn’t shown up to see how’s she’s handling everything. You came for the diagnosis and prepped her for everything. Which by the way, she’s isn’t handling it well. They are starting her on chemo in a week. And if you don’t visit her while she’s on chemo, I will beat the living shit out of you.” Derek said as he picked up the empty bottles to throw away.

“But what do I say to her? She moved out because we always fought. She doesn’t refer to me as her father anyways.” Peter watched him clean up.

“But you’re being her father by helping with the bills and making sure she beats this. And I’m sure she would like to hear from her father and not from me or her girlfriend, that’s she’s going to beat it and run again.” He said as the glass bottles hit each other in the trash can.

Peter sat there for a second before he got up. Yeah he wasn’t father of the year but Derek had a point. Malia needed his support. She had family supporting her but not her father. He walked over to his door and took his coat off the hook. Derek looked at him.

“Peter?” The uncle looked at his nephew.

“What?”

“You’ve been drinking. You think it’s a good idea to drive and see Malia?” He asked.

Peter blinked a couple of times. “You’re right. You drive and we’re going to stop and get her some real food and some coffee for me. Is Lydia there right now?” Peter picked up his keys and wallet.

“She’s always there till ten at night but since it’s a Friday, she’s staying till midnight. The staff won’t argue because Lydia will tear them a new one if she’s not allowed too.” Derek said.

“Good. We’ll get her something to eat. Has Malia even done anything since the surgery?” Peter opened the door and headed out. Derek arched an eyebrow. This wasn’t Peter at all.

“Um, no. She barely talks to Lydia. Why?” Derek followed him.

“Maybe we should get her something to do while she’s there. Like buying her a Playstation or an Xbox.” Peter said.

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or this is the Bourbon talking.” Peter stopped and looked at him.

“...I’m not sure myself but we’ll get her some food so I can have some coffee though.” Peter started to walk again. Derek sighed.

* * *

They came to the hospital with a couple of bags of food and drinks. Peter was taking sips of his coffee. They got the food from Five Guys and Peter got Derek to stop at a Starbucks for his coffee. Derek had to order for the girls. Derek lead Peter to Malia’s room and found Lydia in the bed with Malia and the laptop on the bed table. Peter knocked on the door and the two turned to him and arched an eyebrow.

“Hi?” Lydia said.

“Hello. Figure I would come see how you are doing. And I brought you some food. Figure you would already be tired of the hospital food.” Peter took the bags and placed them on the table. Lydia looked at him.

“Who are you and what have you done with Peter?” Lydia asked knowing Malia wouldn’t have.

Lydia noticed Derek behind him mouthing he’s drunk. Lydia wasn’t surprised at that at all. Then she saw Malia reach out to take the bag and looked into it. She opened the burgers to find the one she would eat and gave Lydia the other one. It was a bit surprising because she wouldn’t see Malia even eat when dinner came around. Peter took a seat and smile.

“Lydia, would you mind to let me talk to Malia alone? Just for a few minutes?” Peter looked at her. She looked at Malia who was into eating her burger. Lydia paused the movie and kissed Malia on the head before she got out of the bed. She walked with Derek out of the room.

Peter looked at Malia. “Malia, can you put down the burger for a second?” He asked in a serious tone. Malia looked at him as she took another bite.

“Malia, put it down.” He said. Malia tend did as she was told but didn’t look happy. Peter sighed.

“How are you feeling?” He asked. Malia looked at him.

“Why?” She asked.

“Are you asking me why I’m asking about how you feel?” He asked. Malia nodded his head.

“Cause you’re my daughter and this is worrying me. Well...more of I’m scared for you.” Malia looked at him, a bit shocked at his words.

“What?” She said. Peter ran his hand along his face.

“It’s just, you’re a Hale and we never have to worry about anything like this. Then it happens to you and I don’t know what to do. It’s a terrifying. Mostly because it’s going to be miserable for you and I can’t do much to help you during it. But I know you’ll make it through it. You’re going to beat the cancer and run again and I will spend every last cent I have to make sure you will run again. Even if it means I become broke. Because you’re my daughter and I’m not the greatest father but I can’t handle you stuck like this. But I know you will beat this and I will make sure you will run again.” Peter’s eyes were tearing up. Malia looked at him and was tearing up herself. He leaned to her and gave her a hug.

“You’re strong Malia. I know you’ll win.” He said as Malia started to cry. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. They stayed like it for a couple bit before Peter let her go. He wiped his eyes.

“Alright. Let’s have them come back in and you can finish eating.” Peter said as Malia wiped her eyes.

“Yeah.” She nodded.

* * *

“I have no idea what the two talked about but Malia’s now more talkative. Still depress but she’s willing to talk.” Lydia said as she walked with Scott and Stiles.

“That’s an improvement. She’s talking more now. Is it positive towards herself?” Stiles asked.

“No. It’s when I talk about my day because she’s been asking. I think she’s missing school as much as she hates it.” Lydia said which made the boys smile.

“I’m not surprised.” Stiles said. Scott stepped infront of Lydia.

“So, do you want to see some of what we want to do for Malia?” He asked. Lydia stopped and looked at him while Stiles grinned.

“What is it?” She asked. Stiles and Scott looked at each other.

“Follow us.” Scott said.

They lead her into the locker room, knowing no one was there. She followed them to their lockers and watched them pulled out the lacrosse sticks. She notice instead of the average white strings they use for the nets, it was yellow. She knew yellow was the color for osteosarcoma. She looked at the two as they smiled.

“The whole team is doing it. Some are doing a bit more, like we’re going to get yellow sticks and gloves and some are doing yellow shoelaces on their cleats.” Scott said.

“Liam’s getting a whole new stick with the head yellow. We have to run with Malia during track season cause of Finstock and we want to support her. We also were looking forward to her joining Lacrosse with us. She told me she was going to try-out this time.” Scott said as he moved the stick around.

“Malia’s gonna love it.” Lydia said as she felt herself tear up.

“And when we have our first game, my dad will skype call you for us so you can show Malia.” Stiles said. Lydia nodded her head as she wiped a tear away before it fell. Stiles pulled her into a hug.

“Lydia Martin crying. A sight I thought I would never see.” He joked. Lydia smacked him as Scott put up the stick.

“Thanks guys. I think Malia will love the support.” She said.

“Yeah. We have some other things we want to do and the track team wants in and some of the other groups in the school do too. Like some fundraisers and all.” Scott said.

“You know Peter has the money and can pay for everything.” Lydia said.

“I know but to buy her stuff during her chemo to make her feel better.” Scott said. Lydia smiled some more.

“Thanks.”

 

 


	7. I'm not Okay

Malia was out cold. She had her first chemo session and she was tired as can be. She was watching Trailer Park Boys but fell asleep. Lucky Netflix paused the payback because she wasn’t active on it. It was only the middle of the day and Lydia wouldn’t be there till close to four. None of them would be there till after four. Melissa would come in and check on her and didn’t bother to move anything from her settings.

She woke up to her skype going off. She turned and saw Allison Argent was calling. Lydia told her to add Allison so they could talk and get along. Malia rubbed her eyes as she reached over and accepted the call. As Allison appeared on the screen, Malia propped herself up and grabbed her headphones.

“One second.” She said in a hoarse tone. Allison gave a thumbs up as she waited. Malia pulled the table to her and plugged her headphones in. She coughed a bit as she leaned back.

“Hey.” She said in her normal tone.

“Hey. How you feeling?” Allison asked.

“Shitty. I had my first chemo session today.” Malia said.

Allison made a ‘eck’ face. “Shit. Did I bother you?” She asked.

“I was sleeping off the chemo. I really feel like shit and I can’t get anything for it. I told Peter I wanted weed and I was told no.” She ran a hand through her hair.

“Ask Lydia to convince Peter. She can be very persuasive. We both know from experience.” Malia grinned before she chuckled.

“Yeah.” She said which cause Allison to smile.

“Okay so here’s why I’m calling. My dad is letting me fly out in a couple of weeks cause I figure Lydia’s always there in the hospital with you right?” She asked.

“Yeah. Once she’s out of school, she comes here. Miss McCall has to kick her out at times so she can spend time on herself which is very rare because Lydia will come back.”

“Alright. Here’s what I need from you. Can you have Derek pick me up at the airport that day and bring me to the hospital? I’m going to crash at Lydia’s while I’m there. Her mother is fine whenever I fly out to stay there.” Allison said.

“Yeah. I’m sure he won’t have an issue. And you can hide in the bathroom which reminds me I’m going to have to ask for help to shower today.” She said.

“I’m sure Melissa will help you out. When do you start the physical therapy for your new leg?”

“I haven’t gotten it yet and they won’t do it until my chemo is done. Peter’s orders.” She said.

“That kind of makes sense. Well I’m going to let you go back to sleep and shower. I’ll call you again sometimes so you have someone to talk to while you’re there.” Malia smiled.

“Thanks.” Malia said.

“You’re welcome. Au revoir.” she said. Malia waved before she ended the call. She pulled out her headphones and moved the table aside. She reached for the nurse call button and pressed it. She lied there for a minute before Melissa came in.

“What you need Malia?” She asked.

“Help to get into the shower.” She said.

* * *

Malia was hunched over the toilet, vomiting her her lunch. Melissa was in there with her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back. Lydia walked in and saw them. She quickly ran in and took over from Melissa. She held onto Malia for a few more minutes when she finished up. Lydia helped Malia to rest against the wall as Melissa got her a wet cloth. She gave it to Lydia. She wiped her mouth clean and then kissed her on the forehead.

“I take it this is the chemo.” She said.

“Yeah. She was asleep for most of the day and she’s only really been up for a couple of hours.” Melissa said as she flushed the toilet. Lydia frowned. She kissed her on the forehead again.

“This is going to suck.” Malia said.

“It’s going to be okay. Don’t worry. Let’s get you back into the bed.” Lydia said.

Lydia wrapped an arm around her neck and Melissa did the same. Malia was going to be a bit weak. They got her to the bed and Malia looked at Lydia, noticing something. The left side of her head was shaved down. She wasn’t the person to do this freely. She did it for her. Malia started to cry and Lydia looked at it.

“Sweetie, you okay?” Lydia asked and then Melissa noticed the side. Malia nodded her head and pulled Lydia into a hug.

“Thank you.” She said. Lydia smiled and return the hug.

“I’m not the only one. There is a reason why I’m late.” She said. Malia let her go and looked at the clock as she wiped her tears. It was actually around five-thirty. She looked back at Lydia who was smiling. She looked at the door.

“Guys.” She called out. Malia looked at the door and saw Stiles and Scott come in with their head buzzed and Kira came in behind them with a side cut like Lydia’s. Malia started to tear up again. She fell to her side as she cried which caused the four teens to run over to her. Melissa stood there and smiled.

“Malia, you don’t have to cry. You should have seen this coming.” Scott said as Malia cried into the bed. Lydia got on the bed and pulled her into her. She held onto the crying teen which ended after a couple of minutes. Lydia took a tissue and wiped her tears away.

“You done crying?” She asked.

“Yeah. I was expecting this to happen when I shaved mine off.” Malia said.

“Well we beat you to it. Lydia had been planning to do hers for a while and we joined in knowing she wouldn’t mind.” Stiles said. Malia looked at Lydia and gave her a kiss, knowing there was the chance Lydia would be disgusted by the vomit taste but she didn’t seem to care.

“You’re perfect.” She said. Lydia smiled.

“I love you.” Lydia said which cause the three teens to smile. Malia smiled even more.

“I love you too.” Malia said. Lydia leaned down and kissed her.

“Aw so cute!” Kira said. Malia gave Kira a look and Lydia playfully smacked her on the shoulder.

“Relax. So we also had a plan tonight. Order pizza and play some video games tonight.” Lydia said.

“I don’t have a TV or gaming consoles.” Malia said.

“We stopped at Stiles’s place and grabbed his stuff. We have it out there waiting for you. I’m sure Melissa would let us do that.” They all looked at the nurse.

“I know nothing if I don’t see the pizza.” She said.The teen grinned as Kira pulled out her phone.

“Guys, go get the games and all.” Kira said as she stepped by the window. The boys grinned and left. Lydia held onto Malia as she smiled.

“You guys are going to do this alot for me aren’t you?” Malia asked.

“Yeah. I want to make sure you’re happy and comfy.” Lydia kissed her on the head.

She ran her fingers through Malia’s hair. It wasn’t going to take long before she would lose her hair and Lydia knew that would kill her. The whole chemo progress was going to kill her. It was going to kill Lydia. She didn’t want to see Malia weak and sick all the time. She closed her eyes and kissed her on the head again.

 

 


	8. Radioactive

Allison headed into the Hospital with her bag in her hands. Derek had to go take care of some things at the apartment so he told her where she needed to go to find Malia. He also told her she wasn’t having a chemo session today so she would be functional more then she tended to be lately. She came into the room and saw Malia, putting on her clothes while resting on a crutch.

“Need some help there?” Allison said. Malia looked at her and smiled.

“Hey. When did you get in?” She asked. Allison put her bag on the bed and came over and helped Malia.

“A hour ago. I asked Derek to give me some time to eat. I was starving. Then when I finished, he headed over.” She helped Malia get her shorts on. She tried her best not to stare at Malia’s stump but the runner noticed.

“It’s fine if you look at it. Lydia still does.” Malia said.

“Well it’s still healing up. It’s something that people are going to stare at it.” Allison said. She helped her sit on the bed.

“It was worst when I still had staples in. The blood and scabs aren’t pretty.” She said.

“Figure as much. I’m alittle surprised that your hair hasn’t started to fall out.” Allison took a seat beside her.

“...It started a couple of days ago. I’m debating on shaving it now or when most of it’s gone. I’m not sure.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Whatever choice you make, you’ll have the support from everyone.” Allison said.

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god!” The two turned and saw Lydia standing there with a smile on her face. Allison got up and ran over to her with a greeting hug.

“What are you doing here?!” Lydia squealed as they let go of each other. Malia couldn’t help but to smile.

“I wanted to fly out to check on eve-what did you do?” Allison noticed the shaved patched and Lydia smiled.

“I did it as support of my girlfriend.” Lydia said.

“Is this why we haven’t video chatted in a while? You wanted this to be a surprise?” Allison said.

“No. I’ve been busy with school work and have been here most of the time.” Lydia said.

“You’re always here.” Malia said. Allison looked at her.

“When was the last time you went out?” She asked as she turned to Lydia. The red head stood there for a second.

“I haven’t really.” She said.

“Alright. Then me and you are going out. Is there a lacrosse game tonight?” Allison asked.

“Yeah.” Lydia nodded her head.

“Then this is the plan, we go shopping then to the game and see the others.” Allison said.

“She likes to watch the game.” Lydia pointed at Malia which caused Allison to look at her.

“The Sheriff or Derek video call Lydia and we watch the games.” Malia said. Allison bit her bottom lip. Now she felt a bit bad. She had to think a bit.

Then it hit her. “Call Derek to come and we’ll video time. Cause she needs to be out of here for a bit.” Allison said.

“Okay.” Malia said.

“You sure?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah. You’re always here with me. I’m not going to make you spend time with Allison here. Go have fun.” Malia said. Lydia smiled and went over to her and kissed her.

“Alright. I’ll still text you to check up on you.” She said.

“Understood.” Malia returned the kiss.

* * *

Allison and Lydia walked to the bleachers of the lacrosse field. Allison noticed all of the Beacon Hills team wearing yellow bits and figure it was for Malia. She locked eyes with Scott for a second which caused the captain to smile and run over with Kira and Stiles, with the three greeting her with hugs till they noticed Lydia and pulled her in for one too.

“When did you get here?” Scott asked as they let the two go.

“This morning. I asked Malia if Derek could pick me up to surprise her. Then I’m being surprised by everything going on like the side-cuts and shaving. I mean holy shit.” Allison laughed a bit.

“Well we all want to support Malia. Now you’re out and about. I take it Malia was the one to kick you out.” Stiles said.

“Yeah. Derek is at the hospital with her so she can still watch the game.” Lydia said.

“They finally set up a camera that streams it live for us now.” Scott said with a smile. Lydia pulled out her phone.

“What’s the site?” She asked.

“The school page will have a link saying watch the lacrosse game live.” Kira said.

“I’m guessing that’s going to save alot of data for everyone.” Allison said.

“Yeah. My mother was not happy with the bill.” Lydia said as she sent the text.

“MARTIN!” They turned and saw Finstock walking over towards the group.

“Yeah Coach?” Lydia asked as she slid her phone into the pocket.

“When’s Tate going to be back to running shape? Cause we’re sucking without her and Greensburg is crap.” He said.

“She won’t be able to run again for close to two years maybe.” Lydia said. The look on the Coach’s face was more worry than anything they have seen before.

“Two years?” He asked.

“Yeah. She’s basically going to be in the hospital for a year then maybe six months of physical therapy to get her running again. She might be able to run when she comes back to do her junior year because she’s going to have to repeat it.” Lydia said. Finstock rubbed his face.

“Seriously? I’m losing the best runner this school has ever seen for two years? She’ll run her senior year right?” He asked.

“She plans on it. If she had her way, she would be doing her physical therapy now.” Lydia said.

“Yeah it killed her when she learn she wasn’t going to be able to run for a while.” Scott said.

“She almost went ape-shit when they saw they took her leg Coach.” Stiles scratched the side of his face.

“Alright. I do expect her to atleast show up to practice when she’s better. She might be able to kick everyone’s asses into gear. Might motivate them to see the Coyote there.” He said.

“I’m sure she will and might try to run if we don’t stop her. You should come see her Coach. I think she might like that.” Lydia said. He gave her a look before he put his whistle into his mouth and blew it.

“McCall, Stilinski, Yukimura, get on the field.” He said before he left.

“Well guess we have to go. Talk after the game?” Kira asked.

“Yeah. Malia isn’t expecting me there tonight or tomorrow till the afternoon.” Lydia said.

“Great. We can grab coffee at Denny’s.” Scott said. Lydia and Allison nodded and headed towards the bleachers.

Lydia heard her phone go off. She pulled it out and saw it was from Malia.

Got link up.

New text came through.

And hair started to fall out. Derek shaved it off for me. figure let you know.

Lydia sent a understood. She stood there for a second and Allison looked at her. She came over and looked at the text. A hand went to Lydia’s shoulder and she held onto her. Malia shaving off her hair was the form of reality hitting her that she was going through chemo. Lydia ran her hand through her hair before she started to walk again.

 

 


	9. Novcaine

Lydia lied in the bed with Malia while Peter sat beside the bed. Malia was pale from the chemo. She had on her blue beanie on her head, covering the missing hair. Her head was rested on Lydia’s chest with her hands wrapped around Lydia. She was miserable. And everyone did what they could to help her feel better. Lydia gently rub Malia’s shoulder as she looked down at her. Peter let out a sigh as he looked at the two.

“How’s she doing today?” Peter asked. They both knew Malia wouldn’t say anything. She didn’t feel up to it much anymore. She was more physical.

“I don’t know. She’s been like this all day. She’s been asleep too. Why can’t you let her get weed to help? It’s legal for her.” Lydia said.

“I don’t want her to be on it all the time.” Peter said.

“Miss McCall will give it to her after her chemo to help her cope. Peter please. She needs it.” Lydia said.

“I’m not giving it to her.” Peter said.

“Will you two shut up?” Malia said in a raspy tone. They both of them looked at her.

“Sorry.” Lydia leaned down and kissed her. Malia shifted her head on Lydia’s lap. Peter frowned a bit.

“Sorry Malia.” He said.

Malia closed her eyes as one hand took ahold of Lydia’s hand, gripping it tight. Lydia brought it up and kissed her hand. She rested their hands on the bed, her thumb gently stroking the top of her hand. She felt Malia’s breathing pick up. Lydia sat her up as she started to cough. Peter helped Malia sit up as she coughed. She went to turn to Lydia to curl into her ut a mix of phlegm and blood came out of her mouth. The second Peter saw it, he ran out the door.

“MELISSA!” He yelled.

Peter ran over to the bed and helped Lydia out as he took ahold of Malia. Lydia stood to the side, looking at the blood on her shirt. Melissa ran in with another nurse. They came over to Malia and got her away from Peter. The coughing died down and Melissa felt her head.

“She’s got a warm. Malia on a scale from one to ten, how much did your chest hurt when you coughed?” Melissa asked.

“Seven.” Malia said.

“How you felt nausea?” She asked.

“She always does with the chemo.” Peter said. Melissa looked at him.

“That’s right. She might have pneumonia. It’s common for hospital patients to catch it.” Melissa looked at Lydia.

“Lydia, change your shirt and head home to wash out the blood.” She said.

It took Lydia a second to register what Melissa said. She opened one of the drawers and took out a shirt. Malia would tell her to anyways. Lydia went into the bathroom to change her shirt and washed off any of the blood on her hands. She stepped out and Melissa had went out to get a bag for Lydia to put her shirt in. Lydia looked over at Malia on the bed, her breathe a bit heavy as she coughed some more.

“I’ll be back later.” She said.

“Actually, since Malia might have pneumonia, I’m going to have to ask you two to leave and wait a couple of days. Just so the meds have time to adjust in her system because the chemo is lowering her immune system.” She said. Lydia nodded her head.

“I understand.” Lydia said.

She went over to Malia and kissed her on the head before she left. As she walked the halls, tears formed in her eyes. It was killing her that she couldn’t do much for Malia. She wiped the tears in her eyes.

* * *

Lydia lied on her bed, watching videos on her laptop that she filmed on her phone. It was one of Malia trying to skate on the ice and kept falling on the ice and Scott, Kira, and Stiles’s laughter was heard. As well as Malia swearing. Lydia skated over in the video and went to help her up but Malia pulled her down and kissed her. A smile appeared on Lydia’s face. Next thing she heard was a knock and she saw her mother come in.

“You’re shirt’s clean.” She said.

“Thanks.” Natalie gave her a smiled before she sat down on the bed. She noticed the videos.

“Watching them to feel better?” She asked.

“Yeah. Plus the cancer wasn’t the biggest worry then too. It was getting Malia to stand on the skates.” Lydia said.

“You figure with how athletic she is she would get the hang of it.” Natalie said.

“She did by the end of the night. But she didn’t really enjoy it.”

“That makes sense why you two never went on a date there again.”

“Yeah.” Lydia nodded her head.

“How’s she doing?”

“She might have pneumonia. Melissa has put a two day ban on her room so they can get her adjusted to the meds.” Lydia said.

Natalie nodded her head. “Well you do need a break and could use the time for yourself. You’ve been in that room with her the day she went in. These two day will be good for you. How about I set us up an appointment at the spa? Skip school and just relax the whole day.” She gave her daughter a smile. All Lydia could do was smile back.

“Sounds like a plan.” Lydia said.

* * *

Malia lied on her side as she looked through the photos on her phone. Well more of one’s she wouldn’t let anyone see. It was the only reason why Lydia had Kik as well as Malia. A smile creeped onto her face. She pulled up the text and sent Lydia one.

 

 

Malia grinned. She looked up at her heart monitor. Prefect. She sent a text saying yes. And within a matter of seconds, Lydia sent her a photo of her chest with the towel wrapped around, giving a clear sight of her chest on the kik. Malia smiled as her heart picked up a bit.

“Fuck Lydia.” She muttered to herself.

Then she sent another one of the towel being lowered. Oh god. Lydia was really fucking with her. Her heart picked up some even more causing the beeping to go faster. Melissa ran in and saw Malia on the phone and could tell it was a photo. She let out a sigh.

“Malia, stop sexting Lydia. You’re heart is picking up.” She said. Malia looked over her shoulder.

“I’m sick. Let me enjoy this.” She said.

“I’m not letting you get into cardiac arrest.” She said. Malia groaned.

“Fine.” She quickly saved the photos.

_I got yelled at by Miss McCall. But I saved the photos_

 

_Naughty_

 

 


	10. Against the Pill

Kira and Lydia walked in, both carrying boxes. Christmas break was here and they both knew Malia was free of her chemo cycle. She would start up again around after the start of the year. They all knew Malia was happy about it. Mostly because she would stop vomiting as often as she was. The two girls came into the room and saw Malia had a text book out with her laptop. Lydia stood there a bit confused.

“Sweetie...are you doing school work?” Malia looked up at them, pulling her beanie back alittle.

“Derek and Peter are making do some school work in between my cycles.” She said.

“So you don’t fall behind?” Kira asked.

“Yeah. They got me put into a online school for now that works with my chemo cycles.” She looked at them and noticed the boxes. She pointed to them and Lydia knew what she was going to ask.

“It’s part of your Christmas present. We’re going to decorate your room.” She said with a smile.

“We figure make this homey for you since you’re going to be here for a while. And we got the clear from Miss McCall.” Kira said.

“And we got you some things from home and bought some new things.” Lydia went over to the dresser and placed the box on it while Kira went to the chair and sat it down. Malia went to close her laptop but Lydia gave her a look basically saying to keep working.

Malia went back to her laptop and started to watch them. Lydia pulled out a taperity and went by the empty wall beside Malia. The runner’s eyes went over towards her and lowered down. She smirk as she watched. While on the chemo, she couldn’t enjoy it that much but now, not sick or throwing up in the bathroom, but now. She grinned which caused Kira to noticed.

She smiled as she watched them. Lydia had to be fully aware that Malia was staring at her. And honestly, Kira thought it was kinda of adorable. Malia didn’t smile much whenever she came to visit but she was now. The lacrosse player pulled out a couple of picture frames and went over to Malia and nudged her.

“What?” Malia looked at her and saw the photos. One was of Lydia and her at homecoming last year with Lydia wearing the homecoming Queen sash and crown and the other one was the gang after the only state championship they got to (it was also when Kira joined the team). She smiled and took them, placing it on the end table.

“Thanks.” She said. Lydia looked over her shoulder and smiled.

“So what does Derek and Peter have planned for Christmas since you’re in here?” Kira asked as Lydia finished hanging up the tapestry. It was one that took Malia a while to find because it had the triskelion that was basically like the Hale’s family crest. And it had different shades of blue on it.

“They want to go fly out to see Cora because she can’t make it in. Also they both know that Lydia would come here during Christmas so I wouldn’t be alone.” Malia looked at Lydia whose face fell a bit.

“What?” Malia asked.

“Um, dad wants me to come up for Christmas. And I figured that Derek and Peter would be here because with everything that is going on.” She said as a frown appeared on Malia’s face.

“So my girlfriend and my family won’t be here…” She said. Lydia took ahold of her hand.

“Hey, I’ll try to see if I can be back here so you’ll have someone here. Don’t worry. And chances are, Miss McCall will break you out and take you to the McCall house so you’re not alone. Don’t worry alright? I’ll do everything in my power to be here on Christmas.” Lydia leaned in and kissed Malia. She looked up at her.

“It’s going to suck still.” She said.

“It won’t. Don’t worry.” Lydia whispered

* * *

Malia sat on the couch with Scott as they watched Rise of the Guardians after the debate that it wasn’t a holiday movie at all, even though Malia kept saying it’s more of a Easter movie since that was the only holiday that happen in the movie. Melissa got her out for a couple of days for Christmas which made Malia a bit happy. Lydia was at least there the day she got out and helped drove her to the McCall’s house. Before she left, Lydia left a couple of presents for Malia and had Peter and Derek’s as well.

Melissa came out with a handful of pills and a glass of water for Malia. Even at the McCall house and on Holiday, Melissa still had to make sure the cancer patient was being taken care of. Malia saw her and groaned causing Scott to smirk.

“You may not be on your chemo but you have to stay healthy Malia. Especially if you want to run again.” Melissa said as she handed them to her.

“And join the Lacrosse team.” Scott said.

“You’re going to join finally? How many times have you been trying to recruit her?” Melissa asked.

“Since I transferred to the school Sophomore year and joined the track team.” Malia placed the pills in her mouth. Melissa handed her the water and let her wash them down. She made a face, feeling them go down her throat as she handed the glass back.

“Was there more pills this time?” She asked.

“Well there’s the multi-vitamin, antibiotics, and prenatal.” She said. The two teenagers looked at the mother.

“I have cancer and the chemo can make it impossible for me to have a baby. Why am I on prenatals?” Malia asked.

“I don’t know. I just give you the pills. Scott, help her to the bathroom so she can wash up. We’re having company for dinner.” She said.

“I helped her get into this shower this morning already.” Scott said. Melissa looked at them.

“Alright. Come help me then in the kitchen.” She said. Scott nodded his head and got up.

“Just hollar if you need anything.” He told Malia as he walked.

“I’m not a full cripple. I can get stuff myself.” She said. Scott smirked as they went into the kitchen.

Malia sighed as she watched the movie. She reached over for her phone to check if Lydia has texted her but nothing. Derek had sent her a video message already of him, Peter, and Cora wishing her a Merry Christmas and that Cora’s present for her was being shipped. Even the others were sending her text saying Merry Christmas. But nothing from Lydia. Malia put the phone down and went to put her stump on the table, forgetting her leg wasn’t there and felt it fall. She groaned as the doorbell went off.

“Malia, want to get that?” Melissa called out.

“Sure.” Malia reached for her crutches and pulled herself up. She made her way towards the door slowly as the doorbell went off again.

“IM COMING!” She yelled.

Malia made her way to the door and stopped to rest a second. She opened the door and smiled. Lydia stood there with a smile.

“I made it!” She said. Malia dropped the crutches and gave her a hug.

“Merry Christmas sweetie.” Lydia said as Malia kissed her on the head.

“Merry Christmas.” Malia smiled as she held onto her. Melissa and Scott came out and smiled at the sight.

“Now that Lydia’s here, we can eat. Scott get the crutches.” Melissa said. Scott nodded as he picked them up. Lydia handed them to Malia before she gave her a kiss.

 

 


	11. If It Means A Lot To You

Peter came in with a large case. He finally got it in and wanted to show Malia it. Plus it was part of his Christmas present for Malia. Peter came into the room and saw Malia curled up in a knitted blanket and her eyes were on her laptop. He could tell she was watching something. When Malia saw him, she reached out and paused the video.

“Did Lydia get you the blanket?” He asked.

“No. Miss McCall did. Lydia got me some new sweat pants and hoodies to wear because I’ve been getting cold. And they are really warm.” Malia said.

“Then why aren’t you wearing them now?” Peter asked.

“Natalie took my clothes and is washing them. And she’ll bring me some food too.” Malia said.

“Oh. So I got your Christmas present.” Peter put the case on the chair.

“Is that why I didn’t get anything from you for Christmas?” Malia asked.

“Yeah.” He unlocked it and pulled out a prosthetic leg. It looked like top of the line. Malia sat herself up, still wrapped in the blanket.

“Is that my leg?” She asked.

“Yep. And it has an attachment for running.” He pulled out a foot that was a curve piece. “They told me this is the best leg out there and prefered by runners. So my next year, you’ll be on the track again running.” He handed her the leg so she could see it.

“So I can start physical therapy now?” She asked looking up at him.

“Yes. I have it set up in the mornings before your chemo sessions in the evening. You’ll start next week.” Peter said. Malia handed him the leg back.

“...Don’t tell Lydia.” She said. Peter arched an eyebrow.

“Why don’t you want your girlfriend to know?” He asked as he closed it back up.

“...I want to surprise her on Valentine's Day and show up at the school on the new leg.” She said. Peter smiled.

“Alright. And I’ll tell Melissa to keep it secret too.” Malia gave him a smile.

“Thanks. So how’s Cora?” She asked.

“Cora. She’s fine. Happy with her job with helping people. Did you get her gift?” He asked.

“Yeah though I can’t really wear shoes at the moment.”

“I know. She got those for when you put this leg on and start running again.” Peter placed the leg in the closet.

“I figured that.” She said. Peter looked at her.

“I take it you’re on pause with your classes.”

“When I’m on chemo, no classes.” Malia lied back down.

“Alright. I have to go take care of some things. Rest.” He said.

“That’s all I do.” She said.

“Good. I’ll see you later. Love you-” Peter froze as the words that came out of his mouth and Malia looked at him.

“...That’s something I haven’t heard in years.” Malia said.

“I know…” Peter nodded his head as he headed out the door.

“...I love you too…” Peter stopped and looked at Malia. He smiled before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Lydia sat in the bed with Malia as she ate. Her mother made the two girls macaroni and cheese with chicken bits in on request from Malia. When she got to the hospital before Lydia, Natalie even helped Malia changed into the sweats Lydia got for her. Now Lydia has turned on Netflix for Malia and they sat there and ate.

“Your mother’s a good cook.” Malia said as she ate.

“She is. And it’s nice to see you eating. Your last session you barely ate.” Lydia said.

“Because I was on other meds.” Malia said as she ate a forkful. Lydia smirked.

“...Do you think you’ll be able to get out again for freedom?” Lydia looked at her. Malia shrugged her shoulders.

“I dunno. What are you planning?” Malia asked.

“Well my birthday is in three months. I’m hoping you’ll be able to get out of here for that and maybe on two legs whenever your father will get your leg.” She said.

“He ordered the best he could afford so I can run again. Give it time.” Malia said. Lydia sighed.

“I know but I know you hate the fact you can’t run. I can see it in your face whenever we see someone running, you want to be doing that too. I’m just annoyed that your leg isn’t in yet. I want to see you back on the track field. I’m sorry.” Malia looked at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

“It’s fine.” She said which caused Lydia to smile.

“I am really looking forward to the day I can watch the Coyote run again.” Malia smiled.

“I’ll run circles around everyone and Finstock will be happy to see me running again.”

“Yeah. We haven’t really won any track matches since this all happened.” Malia laughed as she rested her head on Lydia’s shoulder.

“I kinda of wish I was back at school and not stuck her all the time. I actually really miss it.” Lydia smirked.

“I know sweetie. Hopefully by when the next school year starts again, you’ll be able to come back. Will you be a senior because of your online classes?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah. And hopefully I’ll get a track scholarship during my senior year even though Peter can afford it.”

“Still. Having a scholarship saves money.”

“Yeah...Do you think one night you can stay the night here? I miss feeling you in my arms.”

“Of course. This weekend I will.” Lydia kissed her on the head.

“Good.”

 

 


	12. (you can do) Everything

Malia had to sit down and rest. She had been working on walking with the new leg for the past hour and she was getting tired. If it wasn’t for the chemo, she could do this for hours. But now, she couldn’t. Melissa came over and looked at her.

“You want to call it quits for the day?” She asked. Malia shook her head no.

“I’m not giving up.” She said.

“Malia, you can’t push yourself like you use to because of the chemo in your system. You know it weakens your immune system. Remember when you had pneumonia? You’re going to push yourself there again.” Melissa said. Malia looked at her.

“...Fine. I want to walk to my room.” Malia got back up causing Melissa to sigh. She looked at the therapist.

“I’ll help her back.” She said. He nodded his head as Malia started to walk. Melissa grabbed her jacket and followed Malia.

She watched the runner used the wall as support for herself. She was doing great so far with her physical therapy. Mostly because she was pushing herself. Malia was itching to run again and everyone could see it. Everyone knew it.

They got to the room and Malia sat down on the bed before she started to take off her leg. Melissa came over and helped her with it. Before Melissa put it into it’s case, they heard a knock and the two turned and saw Stiles and Scott.

“Hey...um...did you finally get your leg?” Scott asked.

“...yeah.” Malia said.

“Does Lydia know?” Stiles asked.

“No. I’m going to surprise her on Valentine’s Day because I got clear to leave for dinner.” She said.

“Aw. I think Lydia will love that.” Scott said as they came in. Melissa put the leg in the case and slid in under the bag.

“And why are you two out of school?” Melissa asked.

“It was half a day so we wanted to come and chill.” Stiles said

“Where’s Lydia than?” Malia asked.

“She’s home sick with the flu. So she won’t be here for maybe five days.” Stiles said.

“Good cause if she steps foot into this room while she’s sick, I’m throwing her out.” Melissa said.

“Did she wake up this morning sick?” Malia asked.

“Yes and no. She came to school and then threw up in the middle of class and then went home.” Stiles said.

“Kira drove her home and then Miss Martin drove her home.” Scott said.

“I’ll check on her later.” Malia said.

“Cool. So have you eaten lunch yet and can we kidnap her? We want Burger King and want to take her with us.” Scott said with a smile. Melissa looked at Malia who was smiling, wanting to go.

“Give me some time to fill out some paperwork. You want to attempt to go out in your leg even though I know if I try to tell you no you won’t listen?” Melissa crossed her arms.

“Sure. It’s going to be a short walk and I won’t be in my leg for long.” Melissa said.

Melissa nodded her head. “Alright. Boys, get her leg out and she can get it on herself.” Melissa started to walk out.

The three of them smile. Scott and Stiles hurried to under her bed and pulled out the case. They grinned as the pulled it out. They handed parts of it to Malia as she put it on. Once it was on, Malia got up and grabbed a pair of shoes and put them on.

“So getting up and moving is easier I take it?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. I’m trying to run but they won’t let me.” Malia got up but held onto Scott for balance.

“Well you need to learn how to walk again. You’re not a coyote and will run right off the bat.” Stiles said. Malia looked at him.

“I know that.” Malia said.

“Still. You want to hit the ground running. This one time, you can’t.” Stiles said.

“Just take your time.” Scott said. Malia nodded her head.

* * *

 

Scott brought over the tray of food which caused Malia to smile. She quickly grabbed the burger and unwrapped it. The second she took a bite, she smiled which caused Stiles and Scott to smile.

“Take it it’s heaven?” Stiles asked. Malia nodded her head as she smiled.

“Doesn’t Lydia’s mom bring you food to eat so you’re not on the diet of hospital food?” Scott asked as Malia swallowed her food.

“Yeah like four times a week most of the time because she’s making Lydia stay home so she can see she has a daughter. When she does come, she has a lunch and dinner made for me. And you’re mom is starting to as well.” Malia said.

“When does she have time?” Stiles asked.

“When she comes home. That explains why she cooks more at dinner.” Scott said.

“Yeah. She brings me leftovers and it’s better than most of what I get at the hospital. Though it’s not that bad on Thursdays. The chicken and gravy is really good. And pizza...wait I don’t get pizza. I want pizza.” Malia said.

“We can order you some pizza if you want one day. I’m sure mom would turn a blind eye on it again.” Scott said.

“Yes. Please.” She begged as her phone went off. She pulled it out and saw it was Derek calling.

“I don’t think your mom told Derek I was here.” She hit accept and put her phone up to her ear, “Yeah?”

“Where are you?” He asked.

“I went out with Scott and Stiles for food. Melissa gave me the clear.” She said as she ate a fry.

“Did you take your leg out for a drive?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

“Ok. When will you be back?”

“I dunno.”

She heard Derek sigh. “Fine. I’ll come by tomorrow and see you.”

“Okay. See you then.” Malia hung up.

“What did Derek want?” Stiles asked.

“Wondering where I was. I’m guessing Melissa didn’t tell him we went out to eat or he didn’t see her.” Malia said.

“Alright.” Scott said as Malia took another bite of her burger.

“So how do you plan on telling Lydia? I mean you said you’re going out for dinner and all.” Stiles asked.

“I dunno.” Malia said.

“Why not show up to school with your leg? So then she has process you’re up and walking before the date.” Scott suggested.

“That could work. And maybe show up with flowers and chocolate and an oxygen tank.” Stiles said.

“I don’t need an oxygen tank.” Malia looked at him.

“When you go out, you have to be watched right? Or they have to have someone on stand-by since you’re on chemo right now. What if something happens at the school and you need medical help?” Stiles asked.

“Derek, Peter, or Melissa would most likely drive me so I would be fine. Second I should be home in a few months. Derek will have his apartment ready incase something happens.” Malia said.

“You’re not going to move in with Peter?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know. It took me getting cancer for him to be a father.” Malia looked at Scott.

“Yeah. But he’s trying and making it up. It makes sense if you didn’t move in cause one all your stuff is at his place, and two I’m sure Peter knows you would stay there.” He said.

Malia nodded her head. “Yeah.”

“Now that we are done, should we keep her out a bit longer before taking her back? I say video game store.” Stiles raised his hand as he spoke.

“Let’s not push the leg.” Malia said.

 

 


	13. A Walking Song

Lydia walked in the hallways heading to class, checking her text while on the phone. Mostly to make sure the plans she had for her and Malia were still on. She had been looking towards this for the past two weeks because it was a day Malia could be out of the hospital and feel normal...Well normal if she had her leg. Lydia came into the classroom and saw Finstock looking at her.

“You better not have that out during class Martin.” He said pointing at her.

“I won’t. Malia is still asleep.” She said.

“When is Tate going to be out?” He asked.

“Hopefully in six months. Hopefully by then she will be walking by then.”

“Wait, she doesn’t have hew new leg? Damnit, I hope she would be able to come back and run.”

“Let’s hope she’ll have it by then.” Lydia gave him a smile before she took her seat by Scott. There was a empty seat on the other side of her which was where Malia sat. Scott looked at her.

“Hey, next year, Malia will be sitting beside you again.” Scott said.

“I know. It just feels like it’s been forever since she was in school.” She looked at him.

“Yeah. Track sucks without her there cause Finstock just compares us all to her.” Scott said.

“That’s what happens when the best runner is not able to run.” She smirked which caused Scott to smile back.

“Yeah. So You excited for tonight?”

Lydia’s smirk turned into a smile. “Yeah. I’m taking Malia back to my house and I’m going to cook her dinner and we’ll mostly likely end up on my bed.”

“I thought you two were going out to eat?”

“Well I figure that with her still not having her leg, the wheelchair would be harder to move around. And I figure she would love a homecook meal. And alot of chocolate and possible sex. You have no idea how sex deprived she is.” Scott chuckled.

“McCall, Martin, are you done talking? I would like to start class.” They looked at Finstock.

“Sorry Coach.” Scott said as he turned back around.

Finstock nodded his head and turned to the chalkboard and started to teach. Half way through the class, the door opened and they all turned to it. Malia stepped in, holding a bouquet of flowers and had a school beanie on, sweatshirt and shorts cut to her knee. Lydia saw her and stood up. Malia smiled and looked at Finstock.

“Tate. I-I-I thought you couldn’t walk.” He said pointing to her.

“Um yeah. I can. I wanted to bring Lydia flowers if that’s okay.” Malia said.

“Sure. Sure. Go ahead.” He said. Malia smiled and walked over to Lydia, with a slight limp. She held them up for her and Lydia took them, in aw.

“You have your leg.”

“Yeah.”

“For how long?”

“A while. I wanted to surprise you.” Lydia looked at her before smacking her on the shoulder.

“Why couldn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have bitch to your father.” Lydia said.

“I wanted to surprise you by coming into the class. Don’t hit me I have Cancer!”

“Don’t use that card on me. That won’t work on me.” Scott got up and inbetween the two.

“I don’t think it’s best for you two to bicker in class.” He said.

“I agree with McCall. Martin, you can go out in the hall with Tate.” Finstock said.

“Actually, I have to get back into the hospital for some test. The sores and slight coughing.” She looked at Lydia.

She nodded her head and kissed her on the cheek. “Get back and rest. And thank you for the flowers.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” Malia said with a smile.

* * *

Malia sat by the pool, with her one leg in the water. She would have gotten into the shallow end but she didn’t want to undress and she had yet work on swimming. Her focus was running. She heard the door slid open and saw Lydia come out with plates.

“What’s for dinner?” Malia asked.

“I made some honey mustard chicken over rice with garlic bread. And my mother was kind enough to leave us a bottle of wine.” Lydia said handing Malia a plate.

“I can’t drink while on chemo.” She said as she took the plate.

“Oh. Want water?” Lydia placed her plate beside her.

“Please.” She said. Lydia nodded and went inside. She came black with two glasses of water. She took a seat beside Malia and placed the glass between the two. Malia leaned over and gave her a kiss.

“So you know, I’m clear to stay till tomorrow.” Malia said with a smile.

“Really?”

“Yeah and I might be clear to leave the hospital much sooner then we all thought. Meaning I can sleep in my bed and you can actually stay the night with stay with me.”

“Oh my god that’s great!” Lydia had the biggest smile.

“I have to stay on my drugs though.”

“Malia, if you’re being release, you might be going into remission meaning you will be clear of cancer.” Malia looked at her.

“I can run then right?”

“Yes sweetie. You’ll run again.”

Malia smiled. “Hell yeah.”

“Yep. But do know you’re going to have to work up to running again.”

“I know. People need to stop telling me. I know!” Malia said as she took a bite.

Lydia placed a hand on her face. “We worry alright.” She said.

Malia nodded her head. Then Lydia saw her face tense up before she turned to the pool and threw up in it. Lydia sighed and put the plates down. She leaned over and rubbed her back. Malia coughed up a bit, with some blood mix which was from the sores in her mouth. Lydia helped her up and over to one of the beach chairs.

“Was it the food sweetie?” Lydia asked.

“The meds. I can’t wait to come off them.” She said. Lydia picked up the glass of water and handed it to her.

“Drink it.”

“Sorry for puking in the pool.”

“It’s fine. Lie here and I’ll clean it out.” Lydia leaned over and kissed her on the head.

“Call Miss McCall because she told me if I puke or anything to call her so it can be written down.” Malia said.

“Alright. Just lied down here.” She said. Malia nodded her head before she started to cough again. Lydia gave her a smile before she headed to the closet to clean the puke.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Malia stepped out of the bathroom as she wiped her mouth. It was nice to be able to throw up in her own home because there was a level of comfort. She saw Derek was standing there and handed her a glass of water. She smiled as she took it, sipping it.

“Thanks.” She mumbled.

“Welcome.” He said.

Malia made her way to the couch and took a seat. Derek came over and sat down beside her. He took off her prosthetic leg, looking at the stump. It was healing up well. The scar was noticeable. He looked up at her.

“Want me to rub it out or do you want to wait till Lydia gets here?” He asked. Malia put her head on the couch.

“Rub it now.” She said. Derek nodded his head. He turned around, reaching for the lotion. He brought it over, getting some in his hand before he started to rub the stump.

“When is Lydia coming over?” He asked.

“I don’t know. She has a couple of test coming up. Though she’s someone who doesn’t really need to study.”

Derek smiled. “Yeah. She’s a genius.” Malia smiled.

“She’s looking at going to Community college to wait on me incase I repeat junior year. I told her to go to the college she wants to which happens to be one of those Ivy League colleges. I could use my cancer story as an admissions essay and hope the sob story works. Plus I was a promising track star.” She said with a smirk. Derek laughed.

“Well you’ve been doing better on the online school then you did in actual school. I would suggest you stay on that route but you can’t run track.”

“Finstock has been texting me, asking for updates and when I’ll be up for coming to practice.” She said.

“It’s a bit weird he has your number.”

“He only text me about track meets. You made sure of that and so did Dad.” She then noticed what she said. Derek smirked.

“That’s the first time in years you’ve called Peter your father.” He said.

“Well don’t tell him. He might want to try and get me to move back in.”

“I know. I think he might know you rather be here. Especially now. With the chemo and the therapy, it would be too much stress on you. And the doctors said the less stress, the better for you. And Peter is making sure you’re medically fine.” He said as they heard the door open. They looked over and saw Lydia came through.

“Hey Lydia.” Peter said. Lydia gave them a smile as she came over. She kissed Malia on the head.

“Hey. So I can’t come over for the next couple of weeks.” Lydia said. Malia sat up and looked at her.

“What? Why?” She asked.

“I kinda of overspend my credit card and mom grounded me.” Lydia said.

“How much?” Derek asked.

“Five hundred. Figure I would come over here and give you the heads up.” She said.

Malia groaned. “This sucks. Well Scott and Stiles want another game day so I can tell them we have the time. And don’t say anything cause you sit there and complain.” Malia said.

“I’m not. But I suggest you should stop by the track field because Finstock won’t leave us alone. He’s bugging us to get you to show up.” she said.

“He’s blowing up her phone too.” Derek said.

“Well talk to him to take me. Or Peter. Or Stiles. I clearly can’t drive...Yet.” Malia said.

“When’s the next practice?” Derek asked.

“Tomorrow. I have the scheldce.” Malia said.

“Then I’ll take you tomorrow.” Derek said.

“Alright.” Malia said with a nodd.

* * *

Derek walked with Malia as they headed to the track. Derek had her crutches with her just incase she got tired on her leg and needed a break. She sent Finstock a text saying she was coming and he replied back excited. And she knew he was. They came and saw everyone running, especially Scott, Kira, and Stiles. Lacrosse members were required to be on the track team. Finstock was blowing his whistle and yelling at everyone, mostly at Greensberg.

“Hey coach.” Malia called out. Finstock turned and looked at her.

“Tate! You made it. How close are you to running again?” He asked. Malia gave him a look.

“Derek is carrying my crutches. Does it look like I can run?” Malia asked. Finstock looked at the male and nodded his head.

“Got it,” He turned around and blew his whistle, “Get over here!” He yelled. Scott, Stiles, and Kira smiled when they saw Malia. They ran over to her and Kira was the first to hug her followed by Scott.

“Look at you out and about. Happy to finally be out of the hospital?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. Sleeping in a real bed and having real food it great.” Malia said which made Scott smiled.

“Well it’s a sign you’re doing great.” He said which caused Malia to smile.

“Thanks.” She said.

“Now listen here. Tate has shown up to practice to see how crappy you all are. She’s fighting cancer and has only one leg. And I bet she can still run better than any of you. Now I better to see you guys run better. Cause you better run for her and win.” Finstock said.

“I’m not here cause they suck.” Malia said and Finstock looked at her.

“Then why are you here?” Finstock asked.

“You’ve been pestering me to show up so I came.” Malia said. Derek smirked. Finstock looked at them.

“Fine. This is still movatition for you all to do better. Am I clear?” He said. They heard them all say yes coach. Malia smiled as Stiles wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“So when are we gaming again?” He asked.

“Anytime in the next couple of weeks.” Malia said.

“That’s right, Lydia got grounded for shopping. I didn’t think she could spend that much on clothes.” Kira said, hearing the two.

“Oh she can. I made the mistake of going to L.A. for break and watched her do I think, three thousand.” Malia said. Stiles and Kira looked at her.

“Seriosuly?” Kira asked.

“Yep. That was her back to school shopping trip. But she brought alot of purses and shoes.” Malia said.

“And you spend what max four hundred?” Stiles asked. Malia looked at him.

“I don’t know. Peter would give Derek the money and take me. I never asked.” Malia said.

“Oh my god.” Stiles put his hand over his face. He dropped it and looked at her.

“Whatever. Saturday we game?” He asked.

“Sure. Scott, Saturday?” Malia asked. Scott looked at the two.

“Sure.” He said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting.
> 
> And with this chapter, I wanted Malia being shown at home and seeing the team.


	15. Just One Yesterday

Malia, Lydia, and Peter sat on the office of Malia’s doctor. It was time for her bi-weekly to see where she was in her treatment. She had it every two weeks so the meetings were set before her treatment to see if it needed to be increased and decreased. And for her right now, it had been decreasing. It was a good sign according to Lydia. It should mean that her cancer was shrinking and she was beating it. They heard the door open and they saw him come on.

“Hello Malia, Mr. Hale and Lydia.” He said.

“Hello Dr. Dunbar.” Lydia said with a smile as Malia smirked.

“How are you feeling Malia?” He asked as he took a seat.

“Thankful I haven’t puked in a bit.” She said. Dr. Dunbar smiled.

“What about your physical therapy?” He asked.

“She’s working up to running.” Peter said.

“Really? That’s good news. But you will have to work up to get back to your running speed.” The doctor said.

“The second I can run, I’m starting training again.” Malia said.

“I’ll hire one that can help you.” Peter said. Malia nodded her head.

“Well I would recommend waiting a couple of months after your treatment is done before you go back into it full time.” He said with a smile.

“Wait what?” Malia asked.

“From your latest scans and test, you’re heading towards the clear. Hopefully in a couple more sessions, you’ll be in remission.” He said.

Malia sat there, wide eyed. Lydia felt the tears forming in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Malia. Peter stood there with a smile on his face. Malia was heading to the clear. And they were almost done with junior year. She gulped as she slowly got up.

“Malia?” Lydia asked.

“I-I-I need a second.” She got up and walked out of the room.

Malia walked down the hallway before she found the bathroom. She went in, towards the sink. She didn’t know how to feel at the moment. Happy, worried, excited? She was heading to remission but there was always the chance it would come back and in her lungs or her other legs. She turned on the cold water and splashed some on her face.

She kept her hands on her face before she looked at herself in the mirror. She never really did. Her skin has sunken in. She was also skinnier, due to throwing up the food she ate. She rubbed her nose as the door open. She saw Lydia come in. She walked over and took ahold of her hand.

“You alright?” She asked softly.

Malia took a second before she shook her head no. Lydia noticed the tears starting to form in Malia’s eyes. She pulled her into a hug before Malia burst into tears. She never saw her cry. Malia was strong person and rarely talked about her feelings. And seeing her cry...It was different. Lydia kissed her on the head.

“I’m going into remission.” Malia cried. Lydia smiled.

“Yeah you are. And you’re going to get to run again soon.” Lydia said. Malia nodded her head.

“You want to stay here and cry for a bit?” Lydia asked. Malia nodded her head no. She let go of her as she wiped her tears away. Lydia grabbed a paper towel, wetting it before she wiped her face.

“There you go. Now Peter and the doctor are curious where you went too. Come back so we can hear how you can finish your treatment. Alright?” She asked. Malia nodded her head.

“Alright.”

* * *

Scott stood up on the table as he held up his drink. Malia and Lydia were together on the couch with Derek sitting on the arm on the other side. Liam was on the floor but the table with Kira and Stiles was on a chair. With Malia’s approval, Lydia wanted to throw a small party for Malia. Scott looked at Malia smiled.

“So this past year has been rough for Malia.  You lost the ability to run and that’s what you're great at and like us, it’s your life. But now you’re heading into the clear and we couldn’t be more proud of you. So here’s to senior year and seeing you back on the track team and to watch you walk across stage with us.” He held up his glass. Malia smiled as the others held up their glasses.

“To Malia!” Scott said.

“To Malia!” They all cheered. Malia sat there with a smile.

“Thanks.” She said. Lydia pulled her towards her and kissed her on the forehead.

“Your welcome. Now are we ordering chinese and playing game?” Scott asked as he hopped down.

“Give me orders and I’ll make the call. I’ll pay this one time.” Derek said getting up.

Malia wasn’t even paying attention as everyone gave their orders. Her head stayed on Lydia’s shoulder as he eyes drifted to her leg. She had finally gotten used to wearing it all the time. Though there was sometimes thought her leg was still there and would get up only to fall on the floor. Derek for a while would laugh at her but when when she came close to hitting her head on the end table, he stopped laughing and became a bit more worrisome. But Lydia, when ever she was over for the night and Malia would fall, she panicked right away. She was brought back into reality as she felt Lydia shift.

She looked up at her and saw her smiling. “Day dreaming again, sweetie?”

“Oh no. Just staring at my leg.” She said.

“So I have a question about your leg.” Liam asked causing Malia’s attention to turn to him.

“What?”

“So when you run now, are you still going to wear a shoe or not?” He asked. Malia shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know. I’m not running yet.” She answered.

“But you’ll start your training soon right?” He asked.

“When I’m a couple of months done with chemo.”

“Do you think they will let us train with you? As encouragement?” Kira asked.

“I can find out. Cause I know Lydia will be there to watch.” Malia looked at Lydia who was still smiling.

“Because I know how you run.” She said.

“That’s a little creepy Lyds.” Stiles said as he made a bit of a pinching motion to go along with it. Lydia glared at him.

“Stiles shut up.” She said.  Stiles gave her a look before her attention went back to Malia.

“I’m also going because Peter and Derek can’t really stop me.” She said which caused Malia to smile.

“We can. It’s just Malia will fight for you to come. And that’s a pain in the ass.” Derek said as he came over.

“Yep.” Malia said.

“Well hopefully during Senior year, the Coyote will run again!” Scott said.

“Yeah.” Malia said with a nod.

 

 


	16. God Must Hate Me

Lydia sat in the bleachers with Allison beside her as they watch Malia work with her trainer. It was Spring break so Allison flew out to spend it with everyone. From what she watched with the two of them, Malia was slowly getting better. It was going to be a struggle for Malia to start running but she was getting there. Allison looked at Lydia who was smiling as she watched Malia.

“How long does she have with the trainer before she can rejoin the team?” Allison asked.

“She’s going to train all summer to be able to run senior year. Running and studying, though she’s not fond of the studying part. She wants to do senior year with us.” Lydia said. Allison nodded her head.

“Yeah. And I guess she’s happy to no longer to be on chemo?”

“God yes. She’s happy she’s not throwing up every day or every meal. She’s happy that her hair’s going to come back. And she’s happy that she can leave the house and doesn’t have to be cleared to leave. Well she does with Derek to make sure she isn’t doing something stupid.” Lydia said as they saw Malia started to run on the track.

“And how often does she do stupid things?” Allison asked.

“Not alot. Derek is just protective over her since Peter never won father of the year.” Lydia said as they heard a couple of bags dropped beside them. They saw Scott and Liam took seats beside the two.

“Hello boys. Did you come to run with Malia?” Allison asked.

“Yeah. We told her we would. The Lacrosse team has to run cross-country and track. So why not support her?” Liam said.

“And that she is our friend too.” Scott said as he took off his jacket. Lydia smiled.

“Thanks. She won’t say it but it’ll mean alot that you want to run with her.” She said. Scott smiled.

“I know. Come on Liam.” Scott said as he got up. Liam nodded his head as he followed Scott.

The two girls watched them head down to the track. Malia quickly took noticed of the two boys and couldn’t help but to smile. And that smiled caused Lydia to smile. The trainer quickly told them what they were doing and it didn’t take long for the three to start running. Lydia pulled out her phone and started to take picture and video.

When they finished, Lydia got up and went down to the track. Malia was on the ground sweating and breathing heavily. She pushed herself. Liam and Scott sat down beside her and Scott placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile.

“You’re getting better.” Scott said with a smile. Malia nodded her head. She looked up and saw Lydia coming over with a water bottle and handed it to her. She pulled Malia in and kissed her on the head.

“You did great sweetie.” She said. Malia looked at her with a smile.

“Thanks.” She said. Malia took the water bottle and took a sip.

“You know, it was nice to catch up to the Coyote for once.” Liam said with a smile. Scott grinned as Malia punched him in the arm as Allison came over.

“Alright, let’s get her home so she can shower before we go to the movies.” She said.

“You two go. I want to sleep.” Malia said. Lydia looked at her.

“You sure?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah. You don’t get to see Allison much and I’m here year round.” She said. Lydia nodded her head.

“I’ll take her home. I borrowed my mom’s car to pick up Liam.” Scott said.

“Thanks. Text me when you’re there alright?” Lydia said.

“I will. Don’t worry.” Malia said. Lydia smiled and kissed her on the head.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said.

“I love you.” Malia said causing Lydia to smile.

“I love you too.” Lydia said. Malia gave her a smile as Allison wrapped her arm around Lydia.

“Come on love birds. Let’s go.” She said turning Lydia around. Lydia couldn’t help but to smile as they walked away.

* * *

“How did she do?” Derek asked, looking at Liam and Scott.

“She pushed herself then again she always does.” Scott said.

“Could you keep up with her?”

“We could have out run her actually. But she’s getting better.” Liam said.

“Her trainer said the few weeks she’s been working with him, she’s improving every week. Getting faster. She wants to run and you can tell.” Scott said.

“Because she ca’t stay still. But thanks for bringing her back.” Derek said.

“Well we were hoping to spend time with her. Just relax and all.” Scott said.

“Alright. I can leave you guys here then. I have some errands to run.” Derek said.

“Then leave it to us. And if something happens, we’ll give you a call. Don’t worry.” Liam said. Derek looked at him.

“I don’t trust you but him I trust.” Derek pointed to Scott.

“You can trust Liam. Don’t worry.” Scott said. Derek looked at Scott.

“Fine. Call me if something happens. Don’t call Lydia or Peter first. Me.” Derek walked over to the door and grabbed his keys.

“What if I call my mom first? She is a nurse and all.” Scott asked. Derek stood there for a second as he thought.

“Call you mom first then me then Lydia.” He said.

“Lydia would kill us if we didn’t tell her if something happen.” Liam said which caused Scott to nod his head.

“Yeah.” He said.

Derek looked at him. “Make sure she’s fine.” He said before he opened the door and left.

Scott and Liam went to the couch and sat down. Malia came out after a while and sat down with them. Scott and Liam would look at Malia to make sure she was okay. Scott looked over and saw the blood coming out of her nose.

“Malia, your nose is bleeding.” He said. Malia looked at him and put her hand to her nose. She looked at and saw the blood.

She got up, running to the bathroom. She went to the sink as the blood dripped into it. She reached for the tissues, putting them up to her nose. Scott came in and looked at her. He noticed the tissue was quickly turning red. He grabbed a towel and swapped it with the tissues.

“This is one hell of a nosebleed.” Malia said. Scott watched her talk and noticed something.

“Malia open your mouth.” He said.

“Why?”

“Just do it.” He said. He moved the towel and watch Malia open her mouth. Her teeth and gums were covered in blood and it didn’t look like it was from the nosebleed.

“LIAM! CALL MY MOM!” He called out. Malia gave him a look.

“What?” She asked.

“You’re bleeding in your mouth too.” He said.

 

 


	17. Stressed Out

Scott and Liam were sitting in the waiting room. They had called Derek and Lydia and they were both on the way. Melissa was checking her out and had yet to come out. But she said don’t worry because the stress could make her worse. Derek came into the waiting room and the two stood up when they saw him.

“Hey, my mom is still with her.” Scott said as Derek came over.

“But she was bleeding from her nose and mouth.” He said.

“We know.” Scott said as they saw Allison and Lydia came into the room.

“Where is she?” Lydia asked.

“Still being checked out.” Liam said.

“She was bleeding from her nose and her mouth.” Lydia said.

“That’s been established.” Lima said causing the four to look at him, “What?”

“We’ll have to wait for Melissa.” Derek said.

“So the waiting game.” Allison said which caused Derek and Scott to nodd. Lydia sighed as she sat down.

They sat for a few minutes before they saw Melissa come out. She didn’t look worried which caused a wave of relief to Lydia. It wasn’t serious at all. They all stood up and looked at Melissa.

“Malia is fine. She had some sores still in the mouth and they burst. The nosebleed was due to stress. She pushed herself during her training today. We’re going to keep her for a couple of hours to make sure she’s fine. We’re hydrating her and giving her some more blood. We saw the towel and there was alot of blood. But she’s fine.” Melissa said.

“Oh thank god.” Lydia said, putting her hand on her chest. Melissa smiled.

“You can go see her. Third bed on the right.” Melissa said.

“Thank you Melissa for the help.” Derek said.

“You’re welcome Derek. Go see her before she tries to get out. They took her other leg to stop her.” She said.

“I bet she’s not happy.” Allison said.

“She’s not.” Melissa said.

“Let’s go.” Scott said.

He started walking towards the the room and the others. They found Malia and could tell she was mad with her leg not attached. She looked at them and arched her eyebrow.

“Why are you all here?” She asked as Lydia came over and took ahold her her hand.

“Derek told me to call him if something happen and to call Lydia knowing she would be angry if we didn’t tell her.” Scott said.

“And you need to stop pushing yourself.” Derek said. Malia made a face and looked away.

“We know you want to run but not if ti ends with you here like this getting blood pumped into you.” Lydia said.

“I just want to run.” Malia mumbled.

“We know but take your time with it.” Derek said.

“Whatever.” She mumbled again. Lydia sighed.

“Malia, if you push yourself too much, you’re going to be stuck here again. And you hated it here remember?” She said. Malia looked at her.

“I know.” Malia lowered her head, now feeling guilty. Not only did she hate it, she knew Lydia hated her there.

“Then don’t push yourself every time.” Lydia said.

“Alright.” Malia said.

“Now they said you can leave in a couple of hours. We’ll wait for you. Liam, Scott, thank you. Lydia, you can come over to the loft later. You go have your day with Allison.” Derek said. Lydia looked at him then at Malia.

“Don’t stress yourself. Got it?” Lydia said.

“I got it.” Malia said. Lydia kissed her on the head causing Malia to look up at her. She watched Lydia and Allison leave.

* * *

 

Lydia sat on the bed as she looked on her laptop for methods to keep Malia healthy. She knew the cancer was pretty much gone but she worried so much. Allison came into the room as she dried her hair with a towel. She looked at her best friend who had been out of it since they came back from the hospital. She walked over and closed the laptop which caused Lydia to purse her lips and look at her.

“Why did you do that?” She asked as Allison sat on the bed.

“Because you’re going to push yourself like how Malia is doing.” She said.

“No, I’m not.” Lydia said.

“Yes you are. Like how she was in the hospital, you didn’t leave and were basically overseeing her treatment. How much sleep did you get?” She asked.

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does. Lydia, you need to relax too. Or Malia will be visiting you in the hospital.” Allison said. Lydia sighed.

“Fine.” She said.

Allison smiled. “Good. Now let’s put on Netlfix and watch something.” She said as she crossed her legs. Lydia’s pursed lips turned into a smile.

“Alright.” She said as her phone went off. She picked it up.

“Malia’s at home now and is on bed rest for a couple of days.” She said.

“Good. She needs it.” Allison said.

“She’ll bitch how she can’t run but most likely will sleep all day.” Lydia said.

Allison nodded her head as she took Lydia’s laptop and opened it back up. She pulled up Netflix and turned on a random movie. Lydia put her phone down and leaned back.

 

 


	18. Returns

“So Allison is moving back for senior?” Scott asked Lydia as they walked towards the cafeteria.

“Yep. And she’ll live with me since we have a spare room. Her dad has to stay in Paris for work but agreed to let her come back since she’s basically here every other month.” She said.

“I bet you’re loving that. Have you told Malia you guys might not be at home alone anymore?” He asked with a smirk which caused Lydia to smirk.

“She was there when I found out. And then I found something else out.” She said.

“What?”

“Malia’s going to finish up here, She’s been clear to come back for the rest of the year and do senior year.” Lydia said with a smile on her face. Scott had a smile crept on his face.

“Really?” He said.

“Yep. She’ll get to graduate. Now attending it will be a different story.” She replied.

“Makes sense. Do you know when she will be back?”

“No. She’s making that choice herself. I suspect it will be when senior year starts. But she’s caught up and everything. I think she’s happy she gets to be with us. If not she would have Liam but that wouldn’t be enough. Plus he’s a sophomore.” Lydia said as they came into the cafeteria.

Right away, something caught both their eyes. Sitting at their table with Stiles, Liam, and Kira was Malia with her school beanie on. A giant smile appeared on Lydia’s face when she saw her and she ran over. Malia got up as she saw the running Lydia and caught her with a hug the second she was close enough. Malia kissed her on the head.

“You're back.” Lydia said.

“Yeah. I finished the paperwork last period.” Malia said letting her go. Lydia looked up at her and smiled.

“Good. What about track?” She asked.

“I can’t run yet but I’m back on the team.” She said.

“Finstock saw her in the office and put her back on the team right away. She’s going to be the assistant coach till she can run.” Stiles said.

Scott looked at him. “Wait...Can she do that?” He asked.

“Legally no but she can’t do anything and they are going to let her.” Stiles said as Malia sat down.

“And what is she going to do?” Lydia asked.

“Keep track of time, make sure everyone is hydrated, hand towels out.” Malia said.

“So like a waterboy?” Liam asked. Malia looked at him.

“No.” She said.

“Sounds almost like it to be honest.” Lydia said which caused Malia to look at her.

“I’m not the waterboy.” She said, getting frustrated and Lydia knew it.

“Okay. Sorry. You’re the assistant.” She said taking ahold of Malia’s hand.

Stiles looked at them. “So a few weeks left, you know it’s going to be tough with exams right?” He asked.

Malia looked at him. “I know. But with online school, I improved my grades so I might do well.” she shrugged as she spoke.

“That’s good. Well I think we’re more excited that you will be here for senior year.” Scott said with a smile causing Malia to smile.

“I’ll be even more happy when I can run again.” She said.

“I’m sure your first meet, the school is going to go nut. Big thing.” Stiles said.

“Maybe the stands will be filled again.” Kira said.

“That’s a possibility cause we honestly do suck without Malia.” Stiles said.

“We aren’t...that sucky.” Kira said.

* * *

Lydia sat on Malia’s lap as her arms wrapped around her neck and her lips ontop of hers. They finally get to have alone time. Not like how Derek would be in the living room or Lydia’s mother checking in on them all the time. Since Malia was back in school, it was clear she was back to full health basically. So they weren’t going to hover over her as much.

Lydia could feel the smile on Malia’s face. She knew Malia was happy to be doing this. She could also see Malia was getting weight back on from running again and she had been eating more and more without having to throw up any more. Her hand found it’s way under her beanie and she could feel the hair growing back. She broke the kiss and smiled.

“It’s already growing back.” She said. Malia bit her bottom lip as she nodded her head.

“Yeah. Not enough for me not to wear a hat though.” She said.

Lydia gave her another kiss. “By the start of senior year, you’ll be fine. Though I really do miss being able to grab it and hold onto it tight.” Malia grinned.

“You missed alot of things with me being bed ridden.” She said.

“I know you did too. But we’re going to make up for it all through summer.” Lydia said.

“As long as Allison doesn’t interrupt us.” Malia mover her hands to where they were under Lydia’s shirt.

“Ally knows better. Now shut up and kiss me.” Lydia said. Malia bit her bottom lip before she started to kiss her.

 

 


	19. Years later

Allison gripped Lydia’s hand tightly. Beside Peter and Derek, she was taking it the hardest. When the cancer showed up in Malia’s, she practically moved into the hospital till they let her go home during the last few months. All of them were happy that she was able to run again during senior year and all four years of college. Would have been five but Lydia made sure it was four.

Allison looked down at Lydia’s hand, staring at the engagement ring rested on her finger. Right before the diagnosis, Malia proposed. She wanted it to be hopeful that she was going to hopeful again. Plus that was all Malia had to look forward to with her running career over. She wasn’t good enough to go pro as much as she would love too.

The best friend looked over the the family members. Cora was crying and Derek was holding onto her. Derek himself, wasn’t crying. He had to give the eulogy when Lydia said no. She wouldn’t be able to hold herself together. Then there was Peter. His eyes were tearing up and she could see he was biting the inside of his mouth. Even though he didn’t seemed to care most of the time, he had the right to cry over his daughter.

She knew behind them Stiles, Liam, Scott, and Kira. Even Finstock was there. So was Greensberg. The track teams from high school  and college where there too. Malia didn’t have alot of friends but she was respected as a teammate. Even their parents were there too.

Derek got up when it was time and walked up beside the pastor. He reached into his jacket, pulling out a piece of paper. He stared at it for a second as he took a breath in.

“I was asked to given the eulogy for my cousin. Malia wasn’t always part of our family till she turned fourteen when her adopted father passed. Peter, her biological father took her in but they had some difficulties so she moved in with me. It was hard for her to adapt and make friends. But when she joined the track team, she meet her fiance though some of her team mates.

I know an eulogy should praise the one who has passed but I’m positive Malia would stand here herself talking about her fiance, Lydia. Lydia, you honestly made her life better. I don’t think she would have stayed in track if it wasn’t for you. She wouldn’t have gone to college either. Especially when the cancer came. You were her anchor. So much. And I’m sure as hell, she would have loved to see you in a wedding dress. But know, she loved you very much. She did so much because you encouraged her so much. And I speak for the Hale family, thank you. Especially for making her last days comfortable.”

Lydia couldn’t hold it back. She started crying and Allison pulled her into a hug, letting the tears fall and wetting her clothes.

* * *

Lydia stood infront of the grave. It had been a week since they put Malia into the ground. She held flowers in her hand to put in the vase. Derek had it installed so Lydia could bring her flowers. It was a collection of wild flowers, which was fitting to leave. She knew Malia would prefer flowers she would find in the wild. There were times with Cross Country meets, if she had enough time, she would grab one for Lydia. In the end she would fuss at the runner but it didn’t stop her.

“That’s quite the collection,” She turned and saw Peter coming up beside her, “Figure it would take you a while before you came here. Allison told Cora and Derek you didn’t want to come out of the room after Malia died and after the funeral.”

“She would have fussed at me for staying.” Lydia said, looking at the flowers.

“She would have. It’s still hard to believe she gone. You figure she was too stubborn to die.”

“Yeah. I didn’t think it would come back. The doctors said she would be in remission for the rest of her life. It was gone from her body.” Lydia said.

“I know. She cried for hours before she told you. She didn’t want it back more than either of did. She wanted to be with you.” He said.

“That’s why she proposed. The second she heard remission, she wanted to get married.”

“Well after being together for eight years, I figure it would happen at some point. Figure that it would be you asking her,” He placed his arm around Lydia, “So you know, you’re a Hale even though you never said I do to her, you’re one.”

Lydia smiled and looked at him. “Thanks.” She said.

“She loved you very much. Do remember that.”

She nodded her head. “I know. Thanks.”

She went over to the grave and slid the flowers in them. Her hand went to the ring on her finger. She was sure no one was ever going to fill the hole. She smiled as she ran her fingers along Malia’s name.

“I’ll miss you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I CRIED WRITING THIS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT HURT ME TO KILL MALIA
> 
> But I wanted something new with ending a fic and killing half the main ship was it. But I hope this heart breaking finale will be good for you guys. I do.


End file.
